Love
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: La Tierra ha sido invadida por extraños seres. Los humanos han perdido. Soul es uno de los pocos humanos que quedan con vida, y tras secuestrar a una de "ellos", vera que el amor siempre juega malas pasadas - UA SxM BSxT KxC Mal Summary
1. Prologo I

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo. _La Huésped_ tampoco me pertenece, es de Stephanie Meyer.** **_Love_ tampoco es mío, es del grupo Zoé. La historia si es mía.**

_Ok, mátenme, háganme lo que quieran, se que no debería de estar subiendo otra historia cuando ni siquiera he terminado varias y todo eso, pero… ¡no puedo evitarlo! Mi imaginación esta disparada y solo me queda una semana de vacaciones, así que la aprovecho al máximo. Esta historia se me ocurrió mientras releía la Huésped (libro que me encanta) y escuchaba "Love" de Zoé, espero y les guste, tratare de traer pronto las contis de mis historias. Disfruten la lectura._

* * *

**Love**

**Prologo I: **_Escape_

**Soul POV**

**16 de Mayo, 2012 – Death City**

- ¡¡Corre Soul!! – me grito Wes.

Lo fulmine con la mirada, no era necesario que me lo repitiera, no pararía de correr, no dejaría que me atraparan vivo.

No lo entendía, ¿Cómo era que todo esto había ocurrido? Hace apenas unos días todo era tranquilidad aquí en la Tierra… hasta que llegaron _ellos._

Seres de otro mundo, _extraterrestres._ Ellos se llevaron a nuestros padres y ahora mi hermano y yo corremos por nuestras vidas.

Volteo a ver detrás de mí. Ellos nos persiguen, son casi igual de rápidos que nosotros. Y todo eso por que ocupan el ADN de otros humanos para crear su propio cuerpo.

Después de una hora de estar corriendo, Wes y yo logramos perderlos de vista. Me recargue contra un edificio abandonado, intentando recuperar el aire a grandes bocanadas.

- ¿Y ahora… que haremos? – le pregunte a mi hermano.

- Escapar, no tenemos otra alternativa – murmuro.

Yo asentí, era verdad… ahora ya no podíamos hacer nada mas que huir, pero… ¿adonde?

- ¡Psss, psss!

Wes y yo nos pusimos alerta, intentando ver en la oscuridad de la noche a posibles enemigos. Suspiramos aliviados al ver que eran un par de humanos y no esas cosas.

Uno de ellos nos apunto en la cara con una linterna, y al ver que nuestros ojos no se volvían de color plateado, también suspiraron relajados.

- ¿Escapando? – pregunto un chico pelinegro con tres rayas blancas de un solo lado.

- Si, somos Soul y Wes Evans – dijo mi hermano.

- Nosotros somos Kid, Chrona, Black Star y Tsubaki, estamos refugiados con otros humanos cerca de aquí, ¿quieren venir con nosotros? – nos pregunto Kid.

Mire fijamente a mi hermano, quien veía un poco desconfiado a Kid y sus amigos.

- Wes, ellos pueden ayudarnos – susurre.

- Pero…

- No hagamos que el sacrificio de mama sea en vano.

Wes suspiro derrotado.

- De acuerdo, iremos con ustedes.

- Sígannos – murmuro una chica pelinegra.

Nosotros asentimos, pero antes de que yo los siguiera, voltee a ver hacia atrás. Las luces de Death City ya estaban muy lejanas, y ahora la Tierra estaba plagada por extraterrestres. Los humanos perdimos, y ahora tenemos que enfrentar las consecuencias.

Este era el comienzo del fin.

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	2. Prologo II

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo. _La Huésped_ tampoco me pertenece, es de Stephanie Meyer.** **_Love_ tampoco es mío, es del grupo Zoé. La historia si es mía.**

_¡Wa! ¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! No saben cuanto me alegra saber que les gusto la historia… bueno, el prologo ^^, aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, prometo que lso siguientes seran mas largos, ¡disfruten!_

* * *

**Love**

**Prologo II:** _Soul_

**POV General**

**7 de Septiembre, 2014 – Death City**

Shinigami sonrió alegremente.

El era un joven alto y apuesto, su cabello era negro y tenia tres rayas en su cabeza. Sus ojos eran de un intenso color ámbar, pero al ser uno de _ellos,_ estos se volvían de un color plateado al tener contacto con la luz.

Sin embargo, haciendo a un lado todo lo físico, Shinigami era igual a las demás _almas_. Alegre, cariñoso, compasivo, tolerante, respetuoso, amoroso… aunque al tener un cuerpo humano, era propenso a tener sentimientos negativos, aunque por lo general era feliz y amable.

Pero si duda alguna, el se sentía mas feliz cada vez que una nueva _alma_ llegaba al Shibusen.

Desde que las Almas dominaron la Tierra, lograron crear sus propios cuerpos a base de genes humanos, aunque necesitaban estar dos meses en incubación para desarrollarse por completo.

Shinigami era uno de los primeros invasores, y aunque no se sentía muy bien con la forma en la que tomaron la Tierra, era muy feliz viviendo en el _planeta verde._

El nunca entendió por que los humanos descuidaron su mundo a tal grado de casi llevarlo a la destrucción, ¡era el planeta más hermoso en el que jamás había vivido!

En fin, ahora no tenia tiempo de pensar en eso, tenia que encargarse de la pequeña Alma que acababa de llegar.

Nunca en su vida había visto un Alma más bella como esa. Era de un intenso color azul platinado, pero tenia una curiosa forma. Si, era circular, pero tenia dos especies de alitas a los lados. Parecía un ángel.

Con una sonrisa, Shinigami la metió al tubo donde se formaría el cuerpo del Alma, y una vez que lo selló, se quedo un rato contemplando como el Alma comenzaba a ser rodeada por diminutos huesos en aquel extraño líquido blanco.

En dos meses seria la humana más bella de todas, de eso no había duda.

Shinigami ajusto los controles del tubo, indicando que el cuerpo del Alma debía de ser de una chica de 16 años. Le puso las características que el Alma había pedido y luego dejo que la maquina hiciera su labor.

Le sonrió a la pequeña Alma que comenzaba a perderse en las costillas.

- Descansa, pequeña viajera, cuando despiertes tendrás que enfrentarte a la vida.

Y después de decir eso, salio de la habitación, dejando a la pequeña Alma en pleno nacimiento.

Un Alma con forma de ángel.

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo. _La Huésped_ tampoco me pertenece, es de Stephanie Meyer.** **_Love_ tampoco es mío, es del grupo Zoé. La historia si es mía.**

_¡Un nuevo capitulo!_

* * *

**Love**

**Cap. 1 **_Despertar_

**Maka POV**

**5 de Noviembre, 2014 – Death City**

El comienzo es el final, y el final es el comienzo.

Puedo sentir mi nuevo cuerpo, puedo sentir mi nuevo corazón, mi respirar, mi tacto, mi lengua contra el paladar, puedo ver el color rojo mate de los que serian mis parpados. Puedo sentirlo _casi_ todo, por que esto es _mío_. _Yo _soy_ esto_, y nadie me lo puede quitar.

No me da miedo despertar, lo he hecho ya varias veces, me nombran la viajera por haber vivido en nueve planetas, pero mi nombre es otro. Siempre es otro.

Ya me acostumbre a los cambios de cuerpo y a las muertes de estos. Ya me acostumbre a viajar por diferentes mundos, intentando encontrar en ellos ese _algo._

Algo que me haga sentir diferente.

Recuerdo a mi antigua especie, las estrellas del Mundo Marino, en ese idioma teníamos otro nombre, pero con mi nuevo lenguaje humano, no podía decirlo… es verdad… ahora esta es mi lengua materna. Ahora _esto_ soy yo.

Los recuerdos de mis otras vidas me invaden, mientras trato de prepararme para el despertar. Siempre dicen que te es difícil acostumbrarte a las nuevas sensaciones.

Ya me lo habían advertido antes de que llegara. El cuerpo humano es diferente a los demás cuerpos que he tenido. Las sensaciones y sentimientos más fuertes y los recuerdos tan reales.

Casi nadie los separa de la realidad.

Algo extraño comenzó a inundar mis nuevos oídos. Mi cerebro humano me dijo que eso era_ "sonido"._ Era muy quedito, pero a la vez frustrante, era _PIP PIP PIP_. No paraba, y lo curioso era que iba al compás de los latidos de mi corazón.

Otra cosa inundo mi nariz._ "Olor",_ me dijo mi mente. Olía a medicina y a…

_"Hospital"_ Volvió a decirme mi cabeza.

Intente ver, pero todo estaba oscuro. ¿Acaso mi cuerpo estaba ciego? Eso no podía ser posible, ningún Creador comente errores a la hora de crear cuerpos… ¿verdad?

Comencé a mover mis dedos, luego mi mano y al final mi brazo. La sensación era extraña, pero al haber estado ya en varios mundos me acostumbre. Era como despertar de un largo sueño.

Lleve mi mano a mi nuevo rostro, buscando mis ojos. Descubrí que tenía una extraña tela sobre ellos. _"Antifaz"._

La quite rápidamente mientras abría los ojos, pero tan pronto los abrí, una intensa luz golpeo mi cara, obligándome a cerrarlos.

- ¡Hey, tranquila! Hazlo despacio – me dijo una voz masculina amablemente.

Le hice caso y comencé a abrirlos otra vez, pero mas lento, acostumbrándome poco a poco a la luz. Estaba en una habitación azul, sobre una cama de sabanas blancas, a un lado había una extraña maquina que hacia el irritante sonido, y enfrente de mi estaba un hombre alto y con un curioso color de cabello.

El me sonrió al ver mi cara de confusión.

- Mi nombre es Shinigami – me dijo alegre –, soy tu Creador, un gusto en conocerte… - murmuro, invitándome a decirle mi nombre.

- Maka, mi nombre es Maka – le dije, mi voz era aguda y suave.

- Bien, es un placer conocerte, Maka.

Sonreí.

Maka era el nombre que siempre usaba cuando cambiaba de Planeta. Lo utilice desde que vivía en el Mundo del Cielo, me lo había puesto una amiga, y debo de admitir que me gusto.

- Bueno Maka, quiero darte la bienvenida a la Tierra, este es el Shibusen y aquí te formaste, ¿quieres ver como eres? – me pregunto sonriente mientras me pasaba un espejo.

Vi mi rostro en el reflejo. Era blanca, con finos rasgos y el cabello color rubio ceniza largo hasta los hombros. Pero sin duda, lo que mas me gusto fueron mis ojos, los cuales eran de un intenso color jade.

- ¿Esta… soy yo? – murmure mientras tocaba mi cara, mi piel era suave al tacto.

- Si, y lo serás hasta que… bueno, se acabe tu Ciclo Vital.

Asentí, eso ya lo sabía.

- Y bien, ¿Cómo sientes tu nuevo cuerpo?

- Excelente, ha hecho un buen trabajo, ¿Cuántos genes han usado?

- Solo el de una humana, dio bastantes como para dos cuerpos, pero claro, usted pidió que no se repitieran sus genes con los de otra Alma.

- No me gustaría encontrarme con alguien idéntico a mí – confesé.

- Si, me lo imaginaba… tendrá que pasar dos días aquí en el Shibusen para hacer pruebas de rutina, si encontramos algo mal en su cuerpo, la pondremos en un huésped mientras buscamos nuevos genes, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.

- Te dejare a solas para que te acostumbres.

- Si.

Shinigami salio del cuarto mientras que yo volvía a ver mi rostro, intentando grabarlo en mi memoria humana.

No lograba acostumbrarme del todo a este tipo de rostro, era muy diferente a las de las otras especies. Nariz al centro, dos ojos a mitad del rostro, labios, orejas a ambos lados, una hilera de vellos sobre los ojos y cabello, además de contar con las otras extremidades.

Pero que va, soy un Alma, y debo de acostumbrarme.

Suspire.

_Bienvenida a la Tierra, Maka…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suspire mientras abría la puerta del que seria mi nuevo departamento.

Ya había salido del Shibusen para hacer mi nueva vida, pero no había querido salir de Death City, me gustaba el estilo gótico de esta ciudad.

Mi departamento ya estaba amueblado, solo faltaba que me comprara comida y esas cosas. Las Almas ya tenían todo preparado para los _nuevos humanos,_ por lo que no era raro ver que varias discutieran amablemente para ver en cual de sus edificios departamentales te quedarías a vivir.

Bostece mientras me estiraba y entraba a mi cuarto, lista para dormir un rato.

La Tierra si que era un lugar extraño, había más olores que en el Mundo de Soul, más luz que en Mundo de Fuego y más vida que en el Mundo del Origen. Sin duda alguna, las Almas hicieron un buen trabajo reconstruyendo la Tierra, planeta que casi se destruye por culpa de los humanos.

Suspire mientras me volteo a ver en el espejo del cuarto. La humana que utilizaron para crear mi cuerpo era muy bonita… bueno, _había_ sido muy bonita. Yo no era muy alta, pero tampoco muy baja, mi cuerpo no estaba muy desarrollado, pero era atlética y flexible. Sin duda aquella humana había sido de la_ "resistencia"._

Si… admitía que había sido muy cruel la forma en que las Almas invadieron la Tierra, pero sin duda los humanos eran mucho peor que aquellas Almas que vinieron. Eran unos bárbaros, se mataban entre si, hacían guerras, no pensaban en otro que no fueran ellos y estuvieron a punto de destruir la Tierra, su hogar.

Los humanos eran las criaturas más insensibles de todas.

Entonces, ¿Por qué las Almas tomaban su forma? Simple, para hacer de este mundo uno mejor. Ya no había guerras ni asesinatos, el mundo ya no estaba contaminado y todos vivíamos en paz y armonía. Sin embargo, aun quedaban humanos que se negaban a ser _eliminados_. Esos eran parte de la Resistencia.

Mi Creador, Shinigami, me había dicho que yo tenía todo lo que se necesitaba para ser una _Rastreadora._ Aquellas Almas que se dedican a cazar humanos.

A pesar de que la oferta se veía tentadora, no me gustaba la violencia, así que decidí ir primero a la escuela, para aprender más sobre la Tierra, su pasado y sobre los seres humanos, ya que si iba a fingir ser uno, mejor saber todo acerca de ellos, ¿no?

Apenas iba a acostarme a dormir, cuando de repente, tocaron a la puerta. Me extrañe, yo no recibo visitas, apenas soy nueva… aunque conociendo a las Almas, tal vez sean mis nuevos vecinos que han venido a saludarme… si, tal vez sea eso.

Me encamine hacia la puerta de enfrente, y en cuanto la abrí me encontré con el rostro serio de un chico de mi edad, el tenia el cabello negro y ojos color café oscuro, vestía ropas negras y al parecer le aburría estar allí.

- Esto… ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? – le pregunte.

- Mi nombre es Gopher, soy un Rastreador clase C, he venido aquí por tu solicitud para entrar al equipo de Rastreadores.

Lo mire confundida.

- Eh… creo que hay un error, yo no quiero ser Rastreadora.

- Pero tiene que serlo, en su vida pasada (según los archivos) usted fue Rastreadora, y según la ley de las Almas, usted tiene que usar su Vocación anterior.

- Pero yo ya le dije que no pienso ser una Rastreadora por el momento, así que con su permiso… - le dije mientras comenzaba a cerrar la puerta.

Pero el no me dejo cerrarla.

- Lo lamento, viajera, pero no podemos dejar que una oportunidad como esta se nos pase, últimamente el número de humanos salvajes ha incrementado, por lo que necesitamos doblar fuerza para su captura.

- Pues búsquese a otro, por que yo no seré Rastreadora.

Y antes de que pudiera decirme algo, le cerré la puerta en la cara.

Sabia que esa no era una reacción normal en un Alma, pero una descarga de enojo recorrió mi nuevo cuerpo, y yo todavía no me acostumbro a las emociones fuertes.

No se por que, pero sonreí al ve que esa había sido mi primera reacción humana, ¡me sentía feliz!

Regrese a mi cuarto, y justo cuando me acerque a mi ventana para bajar las cortinas, mis ojos se encontraron con los cafés del Rastreador, quien me miraba fijamente.

Fruncí el ceño, otra ola de enojo recorrió mi cuerpo, haciendo que cerrara las persianas de golpe y me lanzara a la cama, lista para dormir y olvidarme de todas las nuevas sensaciones que experimente hoy.

Sabía que no debía de haberme rehusado a ser Rastreadora, pero con lo que me había pasado en el Mundo del Cielo, había decidido alejarme de esa Vocación. Tal vez podría volverme Creadora, o Sanadora… o Maestra… pero sin duda alguna no volvería a ser Rastreadora.

Cerré los ojos, y tan pronto lo hice caí en una profunda oscuridad, para luego llegar al mundo de los sueños.

Adoraba los sueños, siempre tenían imágenes muy vivas, casi parecían recuerdos.

Recuerdos de varias vidas pasadas…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suspire mientras veía mi calendario, ya tenía dos semanas de _"nacida",_ y debo admitir que todavía no me acostumbraba a las sensaciones humanas.

Odiaba enojarme, molestarme y sentirme irritada. No entendía como es que varias Almas duraban varios Ciclos de Vida en estos cuerpos.

Pero también, en cierta parte, me gustaba ser humana. Los sentimientos como la alegría y la felicidad eran más fuertes, y me hacían sentir bien. Los recuerdos eran lo mejor, cada vez que estaba aburrida, recordaba las canciones que cantaba en el Mundo de Música, las cuales, para sorpresa mía, recordaba como si estuviera volviendo a cantar. Lo malo es que aveces no podía si quiera acordarme de los nombres de mis antiguas especies.

Tome mi mochila y me prepare para ir a la escuela, pero tan pronto di un paso fuera del edificio departamental, me encontré de frente con los ojos de Gopher.

Lo ignore y comencé a caminar hacia la escuela.

El Rastreador era el Alma mas molesta que jamás hubiera conocido. En ninguna de mis nueve vidas vi una tan irritante.

Cada vez que podía, se acercaba a mí y me pedía que me uniera a los Rastreadores, pero yo me negaba. Y me negaría hasta que el se fuese.

Ya había decidido mi nueva Vocación, seria Creadora. Eso lo había decidido ya que no quería volver a matar, si no crear.

Y era eso o ser madre.

Me estremecí ante la idea.

En fin, ahora tenía que apurarme o llegaría tarde a la Academia, lo malo era que Shinigami – mi Creador – había sido transferido a Seattle, por lo que no lo vería más.

Apenas iba a entrar al Shibusen cuando vi que el Rastreador ya me esperaba en la entrada de la escuela.

Suspire.

Este seria un día de _aquellos._

**Continuara…**

* * *

_Jum… quedo un poco corto… en fin, ¿les gusto? ¿Quedo mal, feo, extraño? Para los que no sepan, Gopher es uno de los nuevos villanos del manga (sigo diciendo que es mujer, pero conociendo a Atsushi-san tal vez si sea hombre). En el próximo capitulo habrán más sorpresas, ¡gracias a todos por sus reviews! ¡Nos leemos!_

_¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo. _La Huésped_ tampoco me pertenece, es de Stephanie Meyer.** **_Love_ tampoco es mío, es del grupo Zoé. La historia si es mía.**

_¡Hi! Bueno, al fin les pude traer el capitulo (perdón si me tarde, pero he estado ocupada con las cosas de la escuela) en fin, ¡disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

**Love**

**Cap. 2 **_Secuestrada_

**Maka POV**

- ¡¡Ya déjame en paz!! – le grite furiosa mientras caminaba hacia mi departamento.

- No se podrá eso, Maka, ya te dije que no me separare de ti hasta que aceptes ser Rastreadora.

- ¡¡Con un demonio, ya te dije que me are Creadora!!

Me sonroje al darme cuenta que había estado gritando en la calle y que todos se me quedaron viendo. Fulmine a Gopher con la mirada y retome mi camino.

Ya tenia dos meses de nacida, y nunca, pero nunca en todas mis vidas pasadas había tenido tantos deseos de golpear a alguien. Los sentimientos humanos me eran difíciles de controlar cerca de ese tipo; la ira y el enojo – sentimientos que un Alma no debería de tener – inundaban mi cuerpo y me hacen pensar cosas que nunca me atrevería a hacer.

_Contrólate Maka, cuando vea que ya no lo aguantas se ira_

¡Si, claro! Este tipo me sigue incluso en mis sueños.

Se supone que las Almas son bondadosas, alegres y dan amor incondicionalmente… pero este Rastreados es todo lo contrario.

Sin darme cuenta, alguien me sujeto del brazo. Furiosa voltee a ver a ese_ "alguien",_ no me sorprendí al ver que era Gopher.

- ¡Vamos Maka, no te arrepentirás!

- ¡Ya te dije que no, prefiero mil veces ser un lobo a un Rastreador! – le dije molesta mientras me soltaba de su agarre.

El suspiro.

- No te entiendo, ¿Por qué cambiar de Vocación?, tú antes eras una experta cazadora…

- Por eso mismo, por que ya no quiero matar, hace 2 vidas que deje de ser Rastreadora.

- Bueno… si tantas ganas tienes de dar vida… ¿Por qué no te haces madre?

Le lancé otra mirada asesina, e intente darme la vuelta para ignorarlo y seguir mi camino, pero el volvió a detenerme.

- ¡No, no, me has entendido mal!

- ¿Ha si? – murmure fríamente.

- Si, yo no decía que te volvieras _ese_ tipo de madre… si no una madre humana…

Me sonroje al escuchar eso.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclame.

- Si… ya ves, últimamente todas quieren tener hijos y… bueno… tu eres muy bonita, no te será difícil encontrar pareja – murmuro mientras se sonrojaba.

- Esto… gracias por el cumplido, pero… no creo que eso sea lo mas conveniente, no ahora, así que… me voy – susurre.

El no hizo nada por detenerme – cosa que me sorprendió –, llegue a mi departamento y me encerré en el.

Mi corazón latía desenfrenado y las mejillas me ardían. Ya me habían dicho como era el modo de reproducción de los humanos antes de que viniera a la Tierra, y me parecía un poco… _raro._

En mi anterior planeta yo había sido una estrella de mar, y la reproducción ahí no era tan… _complicada_ como la de los humanos.

Pero… las palabras que me había dicho Gopher eran… ¿un cumplido o una insinuación? Esperaba que fuera el primero y no lo ultimo. No quería tener relaciones de _ese_ tipo con alguien, menos con el.

Yo no era como las demás Almas, se podría decir que era… _diferente._ Me gustaba estar sola, casi no hablaba con nadie y no tenía amigos. Por lo general todas las Almas odian la soledad y adoran la compañía, yo no.

Y si odio todo eso… ¿Cómo espero ser madre en algún futuro?

Suspire mientras entraba a mi cuarto y por inercia veía hacia la ventana. Gopher me espiaba, como todos los días, y yo, como siempre, cerraba la persiana de golpe.

Ya no lo soportaba, me seguía a donde fuera que fuese, no me dejaba ni un minuto a solas y no dejaba que nadie se me acercara. Quería que me dejara en paz de una vez por todas, y solo conocía dos opciones para que eso pasara.

Irme de la Tierra o unirme a ellos.

Estaba claro que no me volvería Rastreadora, por lo que solo me quedaba la opción de irme de aquí. No me agradaba, aun tenia mucho que ver aquí en la Tierra, por lo que pronto deseche esa idea.

Me quede en silencio un rato, pensando en una forma de librarme de una vez por todas del Rastreador.

Hasta que al fin, después de una media hora, se me ocurrió algo.

¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? El Rastreador siempre se iba a descansar en la madrugada, podría aprovechar eso para irme y escapar. Me dolía dejar Death City, pero al menos podría conocer el mundo. Estaba decidido, me iría de aquí.

Comencé a hacer mis maletas, y de vez en cuando me fijaba en la ventana si el Rastreador ya se había ido. Como a eso de las 5:30 de la mañana – y después de varios cafés para mantenerme despierta –, el se fue.

Sin tiempo que perder, salí rápidamente de mi departamento con mi maleta – era pequeña, ya que casi no tenía cosas –. Fui al estacionamiento del edificio por mi choche, metí la maleta en la cajuela y arranque tan pronto me metí al carro.

Me guié por los señalamientos para llegar a la carretera. Había olvidado el mapa sobre mi cama por culpa de las prisas.

La adrenalina recorría mi cuerpo, haciendo que mi corazón bombardeara furioso contra mi pecho y que mis sentidos se pusieran alertes. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel, por no decir que estaba un poco cansada, ¡ya parecía una criminal escapando de un crimen!

Cada vez que veía que algún carro me seguía, el miedo se apoderaba de mí, pero cuando este daba la vuelta en una esquina, podía respirar tranquila.

Aunque al parecer, el destino tenía algo contra mí.

Tan pronto entre a la carretera, me quede atascada en un embotellamiento. Al parecer se había volcado un camión con criotanques al intentar esquivar un ciervo que se apareció en el camino.

Estuve apunto de comenzar a darme golpes contra el volante. ¡Genial! ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! Quería escapar del Rastreador y justo esto me tenia que pasar, ¿acaso tenia mala suerte o que?

Estaba por darme por vencida, hasta que note un letrero oculto entre los árboles. Era un atajo.

Sentí como si escuchara el coro de los ángeles – como en las películas –, y sin pensármelo dos veces manejé hasta el.

Era un tramo olvidado en el bosque, y como el sol no había salido por completo casi no podía ver nada, y no me iba a arriesgar a encender las luces para que alguien me descubriera.

Casi podía tocar mi libertad con las manos. Nunca me había sentido tan feliz como ahora. Me había librado del Rastreador y podría comenzar desde cero.

Pero como dije, el destino me odiaba.

Una explosión se escucho desde fuera, y de pronto las llantas de enfrente se hundieron. Apague el motor y me quede un rato en mi lugar, totalmente atónita.

¡¿Por qué a mí?!

Salí del coche e intente ver cual era el problema. Seguía sin poder creerme mi mala suerte, las llantas estaban ponchadas por algo que no lograba distinguir en la oscuridad.

De pronto, unos extraños ruidos comenzaron a escucharse en la oscuridad del bosque. Me paralice por culpa del miedo, mi corazón parecía que tendría un ataque y las piernas me temblaban.

Mi mente me mostró imágenes de una película de terror humana que había visto hace unas semanas. La protagonista perdida en el bosque… el asesino detrás de ella… la protagonista asustada… el asesino alzando un cuchillo…

Grite asustada cuando alguien salio de los arbustos.

- ¡Tranquila, tranquila! – dijo una voz suave y profunda, era un hombre.

Una luz me pego directamente en los ojos, logre ver el destello plateado que estos producieron antes de que los cerrara. Di un pequeño brinco cuando sentí como alguien ponía su mano en mi hombro.

- ¿Estas bien? – me pregunto el chico.

Voltee a verlo poco a poco. No pude evitar sonrojarme y que mi corazón latiese como loco.

Aquel chico era alto, tenia el cabello mas blanco que jamás había visto y unos bellos ojos color rubí, pero sin duda, lo mejor de el era esa sonrisa torcida que dejaba al descubierto sus dientes de tiburón.

Mis piernas seguían temblando, pero ya no era por culpa del miedo, si no por un extraño sentimiento que inundaba mi cuerpo. Me quede perdida en su rostro, el cual era iluminado por los débiles rayos de sol. Parecía un… ángel…

- ¿Te paso algo? – me volvió a preguntar.

- Eh… esto… s-si – balbucee nerviosa al darme cuenta que me había quedado como estupida viéndolo.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte?

- S-si… v-veras… yo… algo le paso a mi auto y pues… yo no se de estas cosas – admití mientras me sonrojaba.

- Pues tienes suerte, soy Mecánico, yo podría ayudarte – me dijo con otra de sus sonrisas.

Asentí, completamente embobada.

El chico volvió a sonreírme por una tercera vez, y tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no comenzar a híper ventilar o desmayarme. El se acerco a la parte de enfrente del auto, y con su linterna ilumino las llantas de este.

Estaban ponchadas, tenían alambre de púas enroscado alrededor. El chico chasqueo la lengua.

- Tienes repuestos, ¿verdad? – me pregunto.

- Pues… creo, deben de estar en la cajuela…

- Genial, ¿y tienes un _gato_?

Lo mire confundida.

- ¿_Gato_? – Pregunte – háblame en Cristiano, por favor – bromee.

El se rió.

- Es una palanquita con algo en forma de "X", ¿se te hace conocida?

- S-si, c-creo haberla visto por aquí – murmure.

A paso torpe camine hasta la cajuela del carro. Mi corazón me latía feliz contra el pecho y extrañas sensaciones recorrían mi estomago, parecían… mariposas.

Abrí la cajuela entre extrañas fantasías que se formaban en mi cabeza con respecto a ese chico. Comencé a buscar entre las cosas que había allí, hasta que al fin encontré el _gato._

- ¡Aquí esta! – dije mientras lo agarraba.

Pero antes de lograr incorporarme, el chico me sujete fuertemente con uno de sus brazos, parecía como si me abrazara. Intente liberarme, pero la fuerza que el ejercía me impedía moverme libremente.

Quise gritar por ayuda, sin embargo, el se me adelanto y me puso un pañuelo en la cara. Algo me dijo que no respirara, y no se por que, obedecí ese instinto.

Luchamos en silencio un rato, pero el tenia mas fuerza que yo. Mis pulmones me traicionaron y me obligaron a tomar una gran bocanada de aire. El olor era denso y desagradable, no recordaba haber olido algo como eso.

Comencé a arañar su mano, pero no logre herirlo. Comencé a sentirme mareada y débil con forme seguía respirando aquel olor que tenia el pañuelo sobre mi cara.

Y al final, no pude ver nada más que oscuridad…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Hu…?

Abrí los ojos, pero no vi nada, solo oscuridad.

Me asuste, y as aun cuando sentí como alguien me cargaba en su hombro. La caminata era muy rara, parecía como si la persona que me cargaba estuviera bajando una colina.

La desesperación me embargo, comencé a patalear y a intentar bajarme de donde estaba.

- ¡¡Suéltame, suéltame!! – grite.

- ¡Oigan, ya se despertó! – escuche decir a un hombre, creo que era el que me estaba cargando.

- ¡Soul! ¿Cuánto cloroformo le diste? – pregunto una segunda voz, también era un hombre.

- Le di lo mismo que a los otros – respondió una voz que se me hacia conocida… ¡era el chico del cabello blanco!

- ¡¡¡Suéltame!!! – volví a gritar, cada vez mas asustada.

El chico que me cargaba me dejo caer al suelo de sentón, estuve a punto de irme de lado, pero logre mantener mi equilibrio. Sin embargo, mi alivio duro poco, ya que de pronto sentí algo frío contra mi sien, seguido de un _"clic"._

En mi cabeza se formo una imagen que había visto en una película hace tiempo. Un asesino apuntando con una pistola a su victima.

Mi corazón se paro del susto y comencé a temblar mientras que las lágrimas de miedo salían libremente de mis ojos, aunque no llegaban hasta mi mejilla, si no que se secaban con una tela que tenia sobre los ojos. Por un instante recordé mi primer día de nacida, debían de haberme tapado los ojos.

- Por favor… no… - suplique con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Por qué no? Los de tu especie hacen lo mismo, ¿no? – murmuro uno de los chicos, no era el que me había cargado ni el que había fingido amabilidad conmigo.

- Kid, déjala, sabes como se pondrá Stein si no le llevamos otro de estos – dijo el chico de cabello blanco.

El tal Kid chasqueo la lengua, pero no aparto el cañón de la pistola de mi cabeza.

- ¿Nos harás caso y te quedaras callada? – me pregunto.

Asentí rápidamente con la cabeza.

- Black Star, vuélvela a cargar.

- Todo yo, todo yo… - se quejo el otro chico, para después volverme a poner en su hombro.

- En marcha – dijo Kid.

Continuamos avanzando, parecía que estábamos en un laberinto, ya que no paraban de ir de derecha a izquierda, de izquierda a derecha. Pero no subimos en ningún momento, bajábamos, como si en una colina estuviéramos.

Me quede callada en todo el trayecto, no pensaba arriesgarme a sentir la bala contra mi cabeza.

Después de un rato un extraño olor a humedad inundo mi nariz, casi al mismo tiempo que unas intensas luces que lograba ver através de la tela que tenía sobre mis ojos. Dejaron de bajar para luego comenzar a caminar recto.

Con forme avanzaban, logre escuchar un murmullo a lo lejos, parecían… ¿voces?

Las voces incrementaron y pronto las escuche como si estuvieran a un lado mío. El tal Black Star volvió a bajarme, pero me obligo a estar de pie. Y después, e quito la venda de los ojos.

Me quede petrificada al ver todos los rostros humanos que estaban frente a mí en aquella habitación de paredes blancas. 10, 15, 20… 25 humanos.

Sentí como si el _alma_ se me fuera.

¿Qué pretendían hacerme?

**Contiuara…**

* * *

_Jojojo… ya comenzó lo bueno xD, well, ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Bien, mal, pasable? No podré actualizar hasta el próximo viernes, ya que entrare a la escuela (tercero de secundaria… que aburrición), intentare traer también la conti de Bloody Love y My Master, pero no prometo mucho, últimamente me falta la inspiración con esas historias._

_Tengo una pregunta que hacerles, cuando acabe My Master tengo planeada colgar una historia nueva (si, otra), pero no me decido por cual, si por _**My Little Star: Before Star Sleep **_o _**Gótica, **_¿Cuál prefieren?_

_En fin, ¡nos leemos en el próximo!_

_¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo. _La Huésped_ tampoco me pertenece, es de Stephanie Meyer.** **_Love_ tampoco es mío, es del grupo Zoé. La historia si es mía.**

_¡Nuevo capítulo! Me tardé, ¿verdad? xD_

* * *

**Love**

**Cap. 3 **_Protegida_

**Maka POV**

Mi corazón latía sin piedad contra mi pecho.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, casi al mismo tiempo que el horror recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo. No podía mover ni un solo dedo, mis músculos estaban totalmente entumecidos. Un grito se atoró en mi garganta al ver cómo los humanos comenzaban a moverse.

_Este es mi fin._

Un hombre alto y de cabello plateado salió de la multitud y se acercó a mí. Usaba unos lentes, tenía una cicatriz en el rostro y traía puesto una bata de médico. Sus ojos eran de color café claro, los cuales me miraban con una extraña amabilidad. Cuando estuvo a tres metros de distancia de mí, obligué a mi cuerpo a reaccionar.

Me di media vuelta, y me preparé para empezar a correr, sin embargo tan pronto avancé dos pasos, alguien me golpeó fuertemente en la mejilla, logrando lanzarme contra la pared más cercana. El dolor inundó mi cuerpo, grité y me quejé. Nunca había sentido algo como esto.

Cómo pude abrí los ojos y observé a los que me rodeaban, todo daba vueltas y no podía enfocar claramente un rostro. Sentí como alguien me ayudaba a incorporarme de un solo jalón, me resistí, pero era inútil. Aquella persona tenía más fuerza que yo.

- ¿Qué hará con ella, Doc? – le preguntó una voz masculina a otra persona, y no sabía porque, pero se me hacía lejanamente conocida…

- Lo mismo que con las demás Almas, disecarlas y ver qué es lo que contienen sus cuerpecitos luminosos – respondió con alegría el tipo de lentes.

No pude evitar asustarme ante las palabras de aquel hombre.

- ¡No, no, suéltame! – Grité mientras trataba de zafarme del agarre del chico albino – ¡por favor, suéltame!

El chico volvió a lanzarme otro puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera de sentón al suelo. La cara me dolía a horrores y no podía evitar soltar lágrimas por culpa del dolor. Oculté mi cara entre mis piernas y comencé a llorar, me sentía patética, como si fuese un ratoncito atrapado en una jaula llena de gatos.

- Ya, ya, pequeña, pronto todo estará bien – me dijo el tipo de lentes con dulzura mientras comenzaba a acariciarme la cabeza.

- ¡Aléjese de mi! – grité mientras movía la cabeza para evitar que él me tocara.

El tipo de lentes me sujetó del cabello y me obligó a verlo a los ojos. A pesar de tener una amable sonrisa en el rostro, podía ver el enojo y la ira en sus ojos. Esta vez me asusté tanto a tal punto de que mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

- No me hagas querer matarte de una forma muy fea, ¿quieres? – murmuró sádicamente contra mi oído.

Cerré los ojos y me preparé para lo peor. ¿Acaso así sería mi fin? Me reí internamente de mi misma. Si se me hubiera presentado una ocasión cómo esta hace un par de siglos, hubiera aceptado mi muerte con gusto… pero… ¿por qué ahora temía morir? ¿por qué quería seguir con vida?

_Es tu cuerpo el que quiere seguir con vida, no tú._

Eso era lo más cuerdo que había pensado en toda mi vida humana.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó otra voz masculina a lo lejos.

Pronto, todos los murmullos que resonaban en el lugar se callaron. Las personas miraron con respeto y temor al hombre pelirrojo que se abría paso entre la multitud. Sus ojos eran de color verde aqua, y por alguna extraña y misteriosa razón, sentía que ya lo conocía… y que podía estar segura a su lado.

Aquel hombre me miró fijamente, primero serio, luego sorprendido, y al final confundido. Pude notar el dolor y el cariño en el brillo de sus ojos y en la sonrisa que me dedicó. A pesar de que sabía que él no me haría nada, desvié mi mirada de la suya, un poco asustada.

- ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó curioso el hombre pelirrojo.

- Es un Alma, Spirit-sempai – le respondió el tipo de lentes mientras me sujetaba del brazo y me obligaba a pararme de mi lugar.

- ¿Un Alma? ¿Y quién la ha traído?

- Yo, señor – respondió el chico albino mientras daba un paso al frente.

- ¿Dónde la encontraste, Soul?

- En el atajo que pusimos nosotros, cerca de la carretera de Death City.

El hombre pelirrojo asintió mientras se sujetaba la barbilla de manera pensativa y comenzaba a inspeccionarme con la mirada. Me sentí un poco cohibida, sin mencionar que el miedo crecía cada vez más y más…

- Stein, déjala – le dijo el tal Spirit al hombre de lentes.

- ¿Q-qué? ¡Sempai, ella puede servirnos para nuestros experimentos!

- Eh dicho que la sueltes, es mi casa y son mis reglas, ahora ella será nuestra invitada de honor, ¿entendido?, aquel que intente tocarle un solo cabello se las verá conmigo – murmuró esto último mientras acariciaba un objeto plateado que se encontraba en el cinturón de su pantalón.

Mi cerebro relacionó ese objeto con una _pistola_.

- ¡Evans! – llamó Spirit.

El chico albino lo miró entre confundido y atemorizado. Spirit le sonrió, para luego sujetarme delicadamente del hombro y acercarme hasta él.

- Ella ahora estará bajo tu cuidado, ¿quedó claro?, si algo le llega a pasar…

- ¡Espere, espere! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Me está diciendo que debo de cuidar a esa… _cosa_?! – le preguntó exaltado el chico mientras me señalaba.

- No es una _cosa_, Soul, es nuestra invitada y trátala con respeto, y lo mismo para todos, ella ahora será uno de nosotros.

Todos los humanos miraron de mala manera a Spirit, incluyendo al loco desquiciado de lentes y al chico albino que me veía a mí también con odio. No sabía muy bien que estaba ocurriendo ya, porque el cansancio pronto comenzó a atontar todos mis sentidos.

Como pude, di unos pasos hacia el hombre pelirrojo. Todos me miraron sorprendidos e incluso un poco molestos, pero eso no me importó demasiado. Lo sujeté de la manga roída de su camisa, e ignorando el dolor de mi rostro, le sonreí.

- Gracias… - murmuré.

Y pronto, todo se volvió negro…

* * *

Desperté lentamente.

Me encontraba acostada sobre algo suave y cómodo. La oscuridad reinaba el lugar, por lo que mis ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse a la poca luz que había. Traté de incorporarme, pero al hacerlo mi cabeza se pegó contra el techo de la habitación… la cual en realidad, parecía más un agujero cómodo que otra cosa…

- ¿Despertaste? – preguntó una voz que no tardé en identificar.

Ahogué un grito y rápidamente me ovillé contra una de las circulares paredes de mi agujero. La única forma de que yo cupiera allí era estando sentada.

La luz de una linterna me dio de lleno en la cara, haciendo que cerrara los ojos y me cubriera el rostro con las manos. Tardé en adaptarme a este, y cuando lo hice logré divisar el rostro del chico albino, el cual me miraba entre molesto, serio y cansado.

Me apuntó durante un buen rato con aquella molesta luz, verificando que no estuviera tramando _"algo"_. Me encogí más en mi lugar y oculté mi rostro entre mis piernas. No fue hasta ese momento, en el que mi mejilla rozó con la tela rasposa de mi pantalón, que me di cuenta que la tenía hinchada y adolorida.

No pude evitar gemir de dolor.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes hambre? – me preguntó con cierto tono de burla.

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza, levemente molesta. ¿Quién se creía él para hablarme de esa manera? ¡Yo tenía cientos de años más que él!

_Pero él tiene la pistola, no lo olvides Maka._

Suspiré cansada mientras miraba el piso cómodo sobre el que me encontraba. ¿Cuánto tiempo habré estado dormida? ¿Qué día será? ¿Será de noche, de día? ¿Me estarán buscando? ¿Quién me estaría buscando? Mi mente estaba llena de preguntas sin respuestas, y lo peor de todo, es que al hacerme esas preguntas me daba cuenta de que estaba totalmente sola en esto.

Nadie me estaba buscando – tal vez Gopher, pero lo dudaba –. No tenía amigos en la Tierra ni nadie que se preocupara por mí. Tal vez mi Creador, pero él se encontraba en Seattle y lo más seguro es que ni supiera que yo me encontraba aquí.

Cerré los ojos y me acomodé lo más que pude en mi esquina, no tenía ni la más ligera intención de acostarme y quedar cerca del humano, ya sabía de antemano lo que él podría hacerme si _"lo hacía enfadar"_.

Poco a poco, fui sumergiéndome en mis recuerdos y el silencio, ya que esa era la única forma de poder escapar de este infierno.

Recordé el frío del País de Nieve, los colores del Mundo de las Flores, el sabor a dulce que tenía el agua en el Mundo Oceánico, la calidez que sólo el Origen podría tener…

Lentamente, con una sonrisa, volví a caer en la oscuridad, sólo que esta vez ya no estaba tan asustada como antes…

* * *

- ¡Hey, tú, despierta!

Nuevamente abrí los ojos, sólo para ser cegada por el brillo de la linterna justo sobre mi rostro. Rápidamente me incorporé y me acurruqué contra mi esquina al ver que el chico albino estaba sentado en la entrada de mi agujero. Lo miré con miedo, mientras que él me veía aburrido y serio. Me pasó una bandeja con una botella de agua, un plato de sopa color crema y un pedazo de pan.

Él suspiró aburrido.

- Spirit me dijo que te diera de comer – me dijo, para después levantarse de su lugar y sentarse frente a la entrada de mi cueva personal.

Noté que las luces del pasillo se encontraban encendidas, por lo que pude apreciar mejor mí alrededor. Mi piso no era un piso en sí, era más bien como un colchón. Y yo no me encontraba en un agujero dentro de la pared como pensaba, era más bien un mini-cuarto, cómo los que estaban en los hoteles asiáticos o algo así.

Miré hacia enfrente y me encontré con la espalda ancha del chico que me cuidaba. Su cabello blanco le llegaba casi hasta los hombros, pero lo tenía ligeramente peinado hacia un lado, por lo que no se notaba tanto. Observé su piel, era más morena que la mía.

_Tal vez por las horas que se pasó bajo los rayos del sol._

Mi vista se posó sobre la parte descubierta de su cuello.

Una línea rosa resaltaba sobre su piel. Me recordó a las cicatrices que quedaban sobre los cuerpos huéspedes tras tener una inserción, sin embargo, esta era más larga y no era tan… _perfecta_ a como la solían hacer los Creadores en los Hospitales.

Tuve que retirar mi mirada de su cuello al escuchar como mi estómago me exigía comida. Sentí un ligero ardor en las mejillas, por lo que no dudé en que estuviera sonrojada. Agarré el plazo de sopa y me llevé una cucharada a la boca.

¡Crema de elote, mi favorita!

No tardé demasiado en terminarme la crema, sin embargo, mi estómago aún no estaba saciado. ¿Cuánto habré dormido? ¿Dos, tres días? Me llevé un pedazo de pan a la boca, pero tan pronto lo mastiqué lo regresé con la mayor sutileza posible al plato. Estaba seco y duro, por lo que decidí tomar agua para que el sabor a arena saliera de mi boca.

Sabía que no podía quejarme por la comida. Estos humanos estaban recluidos aquí, donde fuera que fuese, ocultándose de las demás Almas con tal de no ser cazados y convertidos en huésped, por lo que no debían de contar con un gran manjar en su refrigerador.

Tapé la botella de agua y la dejé sobre la bandeja. Di pequeños golpecitos sobre el metal con la cuchara y antes de que el chico se diera la vuelta, regresé a mi esquina. No me arriesgaría a sufrir otro puñetazo en la cara, aún me dolía la mejilla.

El chico miró la bandeja semivacía, para luego soltar una pequeña risita.

- Descuida, todos dejamos el pan siempre – me dijo divertido, pero tan pronto se dio cuenta de su gesto, cambió su sonrisa amable por una mirada seria y fría.

Y nuevamente, el silencio se hizo rey del lugar.

Aburrida, me la pasé los siguientes minutos u horas contando los cuadros que había en la pared blanca del pasillo. Noté, también, que nadie pasaba por allí – tal vez porque yo estuviese aquí –, además de que ya comenzaba a hartarme tanto silencio, pero… ¿qué hacerle? La única persona con la que podría hablar era un humano muy bipolar que no dudaría en volver a pegarme.

Amaba tanto _mi_ cuerpo como para exponerlo a más dolor del que ya de por sí tenía que soportar.

Pasaron los segundos, los minutos, las horas… y yo sentía que podría morir de aburrimiento. Había peleado contra mi consciencia más de una vez, y más de una vez yo había salido perdiendo, ¿es que acaso me estaba volviendo loca?

Tal vez sí, tal vez no.

Pronto, el peor de mis miedos se hizo realidad. Una pequeña presión comenzó a originarse en mi vientre. Maldije mentalmente el hecho de haber bebido mucha agua y de que aquel hombre pelirrojo tan amable no estuviera cerca para ayudarme…

_Y hablando del Rey de Roma…_

- ¿Cómo estás hoy? – me preguntó Spirit alegre mientras se asomaba por la entrada de mi cuartito.

Le sonreí un tanto apenada, mientras comenzaba a temblar ligeramente. Él pareció entender mi cara de piedad al instante.

- Oh… ¿quieres ir a pasear? – me preguntó.

Asentí, a pesar de que esa frase me recordó al de un señor con su perro o gato.

- Soul, ve a comer un poco, yo la cuidaré un momento, ¿vale?

- Humm… - respondió sin ánimos el chico, para luego pasarle la pistola y perderse en los pasillos.

- Anda, sal, nadie te hará daño – me dijo Spirit sonriente mientras me tendía una mano.

Dudosa, acepté su pequeño gesto. Me ayudó a salir sin mucho esfuerzo de mi lugar, y tan pronto estuve de pie me estiré y bostecé. Mis huesos tronaron y mi circulación regresó a la normalidad. Sonreí mientras suspiraba, para luego mirar fijamente a Spirit, indicándole que ya estaba lista.

- Ya le dije a ese chico que te deje salir de vez en cuando, pero bueno… no se le puede pedir a un perro que cante – me dijo mientras me sujetaba de la mano y me guiaba por los blancos pasillos del lugar.

Observé curiosa todas las puertas que se encontraban en él. También logré divisar una que otra _"cuevita"_, pero estas eran más grandes que la mía. Spirir soltó una ligera carcajada al ver mi entusiasmo, logrando que yo me sonrojara nuevamente.

- Esto antes era una instalación militar, la encontré antes de que… bueno, antes de que nos invadieran, desde entonces lo hemos ocupado como cuartel general y como hogar. Nos ha mantenido ocultos de tus amigos durante casi tres años… - murmuró orgulloso.

- Ellos no son mis amigos – susurré, y tal fue mi sorpresa al encontrar molestia en mi tono de voz.

- ¿Ah, no? Creí que sí, ya ves, siempre están todos alegres y muy amistosos entre sí…

- Sí, pero…

- ¿Pero…?

Guardé silencio, y agradecí mentalmente que Spirit no continuara con su interrogatorio.

Llegamos a una gran puerta que tenía el dibujito de una muñequita con vestido, pronto comprendí que estos eran los baños. Volteé a ver a Spirit, un tanto confundida, ¿él me seguiría hasta adentro o tendría la suficiente confianza en mí como para dejarme entrar sola?

No tardó mucho en contestarme.

- Estamos a más de 6 metros bajo tierra, el baño no tiene ventanas y la única salida es por esta puerta, te espero aquí – me dijo sonriente.

Asentí, para luego entrar a la habitación.

El albino regresó poco después de que Spirit y yo regresáramos del baño.

Antes de que él llegara, me la había pasado escuchando los chistes de Spirit, y por primera vez en todo mi tiempo aquí, descubrí que un humano podría llegar a ser… _divertido_. Lástima que cuando el chico peliblanco llegó, el miedo volvió a surgir en mí, por lo que regresé a la esquina de mi cuartito.

- Trátala con cariño, ¿de acuerdo? – lo había amenazado Spirit.

Claro está que la forma de _tratarme con cariño_ para el chico era ignorarme e inculcarme miedo, pero que va, creo que hasta ya me estaba acostumbrando.

Después de todo, había pasado por una situación así antes…

Negué rápidamente. No debía de darme el lujo de recordar _aquellos días_.

Pasamos otro rato en silencio, hasta que al fin decidí volver a dormir. Me acurruqué nuevamente en mi esquina y traté de mantener mi calor corporal. Según por lo que me había contado Spirit, había aire acondicionado en todos los pasillos, y por la noche apagaban las luces – y si mis cálculos no eran malos, y si él no me mentía, llevaba dos días aquí –.

Cerré los ojos y me preparé para caer profundamente dormida, sin embargo, el sonido de unas pisadas me llamó la atención.

Al principio creí que era el chico albino y Spirit, pero en cuanto vi que él seguía sentado frente a la salida, la duda y el miedo me embargó. ¿Era Spirit? Y si era así… ¿con quien venía? Asustada me pegué más a mi esquina y deseé poder hacerme invisible.

- ¿Chicos? ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó el albino confundido.

- No preguntes tonterías Soul, tú bien que lo sabes – respondió una voz profunda que reconocí al instante.

Era el chico que me había traído en hombros hasta acá.

- Por Dios, Black Star, déjate de idioteces y lárguense de aquí – le respondió el tal Soul molesto.

- No Soul, no dejaremos que una de esas cosas esté aquí con vida – le dijo otra voz masculina, esta vez lo pude reconocer como el chico que me había apuntado con las pistolas cuando estaba vendada de los ojos.

Oculté mi rostro entre mis piernas. ¡¿Dónde estaba mi poder de invisibilidad cuando lo necesitaba?!

- Chicos, no quiero problemas, ¡lárguense! – respondió Soul molesto.

Y lo próximo que escuche, fueron un par de pisadas y golpes.

Me estremecía en cada sonido de golpe o pisada que daban, o en cualquier maldición o siseo. El miedo me tenía totalmente paralizada. Mi cuerpo temblaba con furia y las lágrimas de impotencia escurrían por mis mejillas.

¿Por qué me sentía así? ¿Por qué me preocupaba tanto por aquel humano que me hacía temblar de miedo?

El sonido de los golpes aumentó, por lo que decidí que ya era hora de actuar y de dejar de ser una maldita cobarde.

Salí de mi habitación gateando, pero no logré coordinar bien cuando el piso acababa, por lo que caí de cara al suelo. Rápidamente traté de incorporarme, pero alguien me sujeto del cabello, obligándome a echar mi cabeza hacia atrás.

- ¡Este es tu fin! – me dijo un chico de cabello negro con tres extrañas líneas de un solo lado. Sentí como algo frío y metálico se posaba sobre mi sien. _Pistola. Arma de Fuego. Tu fin._

Sin embargo, antes de que el chico lograra jalar del gatillo, Soul logró zafarse de los brazos del otro – un chico de cabello azul – y lanzarle un puñetazo en la cara. El pelinegro me soltó para luego sujetarse la nariz, la cual comenzaba a sangrar.

- ¡Maldito traidor! – gritó el chico peliazul, el cual creo que se llamaba Black Star.

Me interpuse entre él y Soul cuando vi sus intenciones de querer volver a golpearlo. Cerré los ojos cuando vi que su puño se dirigía nuevamente a mi rostro, genial, ahora sí que no se bajaría la hinchazón de mi mejilla…

Pero antes de que su puño tocara mi rostro, el sonido de un disparo y de un vidrio rompiéndose nos llamó la atención a todos. Abrí los ojos, sólo para encontrarme con el rostro molesto de Spirit. El corazón se me acelero y las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. ¡Este humano era cómo un ángel guardián!

- ¿Qué creen que están haciendo, Kid, Black Star? ¿No les prohibí que le hicieran daño a nuestra invitada? – preguntó molesto Spirit.

El chico pelinegro y el de cabello azul desviaron la mirada molestos y avergonzados. Me recordaron a los demás humanos cuando Spirit les prohibió matarme, tal parecía que todos lo respetaban como si fuese su rey o algo así.

- Lárguense de aquí antes de que me arrepienta de tenerlos en mi casa – murmuró, a lo que los chicos obedecieron, no sin antes lanzarme una mirada asesina.

Hoy tendría pesadillas.

Sin poder contenerme, caí de rodillas al suelo. Mi cuerpo temblaba como gelatina y las lágrimas no paraban de salir. Juraría que había estado cerca de mi muerte, _otra vez_, y por un segundo – solo por un segundo – deseé no haberme escapado de mi departamento y del estúpido Rastreador.

Sentí como alguien me abrazaba, para después comenzar a acariciarme la cabeza, tratando así de que me calmara. No tardé en hacerlo, así como tampoco tardé en ver a la persona que se preocupaba tanto por mí.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo, te hicieron algo? – me preguntó Spirit preocupado.

Negué con la cabeza y le sonreí.

Escuché como alguien bufaba molesto detrás de nosotros, por lo que volteé a ver al dueño de ese gesto. El chico albino – ¿se llamaba Soul? – estaba de brazos cruzados y miraba la lámpara que colgaba en una de las paredes del pasillo. Esta estaba rota, tal vez por el disparo de Spirit. Lo miré atentamente, y me sorprendí al encontrarle sangre en la comisura de sus labios y la mejilla ligeramente hinchada.

_Se lo merece._

Entonces, ¿por qué me siento mal al verlo lastimado?

_Tal vez porque se ganó esos golpes al protegerte._

Después de que Spirit habló con Soul y de que yo me metí de nuevo en mi cuevita, el lugar se quedó en silencio y las luces se apagaron. Soul se sentó de nuevo frente a la entrada de mi habitación con la linterna encendida y otra arma mucho más grande que la simple pistola que cargaba siempre.

_Una escopeta_.

Cerré los ojos, preparándome para dormir de una vez por todas después del susto de hace un rato, cuando de repente, escuché como alguien carraspeaba nervioso. No me molesté en abrir los ojos, tal vez no era nada importante.

- ¿Por qué te entrometiste? – preguntó Soul.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, al mismo tiempo que lo veía fijamente. Él seguía sentado allí, de espaldas a mí, mirando con su linterna la oscuridad del pasillo.

No le respondí, ¿qué se supone que le diría? ¿Qué me metí a defenderlo sólo por un extraño arranque de idiotez? Me acurruqué más en mi lugar, esperando a que él captara la indirecta tras mi silencio.

Pero al parecer, él no la captó.

- ¿No me respondes? Eres extraña, ¿sabes? ¿O es que acaso te comió la lengua el ratón?

Me imaginé a un ratón comiéndose una lengua. Genial, ahora tenía ganas de vomitar.

- Mi nombre es Soul, ¿y el tuyo?

Suspiré. No tenía nada de malo que le dijera el mío, ¿verdad?

- Maka – susurré, él se volteó a verme para comprobar si había sido yo la que había hablado –, mi nombre es Maka – repetí.

Soul me sonrió de una manera torcida muy extraña, dejándome ver sus dientes que me recordaban a los de un tiburón. Me sonrojé y desvié la mirada de sus ojos color rubí, los cuales aún seguían viéndome.

- Es un lindo nombre – me dijo, para después voltearse.

_Es un lindo nombre_. Esas palabras hacían eco en mi cabeza, logrando así que mi corazón latiese furioso contra mi pecho, justo como el día en el que nos conocimos. Pasamos otro rato en silencio, hasta que por fin el sueño nos ganó a ambos.

Soul apagó su linterna y bostezó, para luego acostarse. Me pregunté si el piso del pasillo sería cómodo, ¿no tendría frío o algo así?

- Buenas noches – murmuró.

Sonreí.

- Buenas noches – susurré.

No tardé en caer dormida ante el cansancio, y para mi sorpresa, esa noche no tuve pesadillas.

Aunque esta vez, sólo soñé con un extraño atardecer muy rojo…

**Continuará…**

* * *

_¡Wii! Después de siglos, he logrado terminar el tercer capítulo xD_

_Antes que nada, perdón por la tardanza, pero había estado muy ocupada y sin nada de inspiración, pero al fin logré desempolvar este fic y traerles la continuación. Espero que les haya gustado, ¡muchas gracias por sus reviews! Nos leemos._

_¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo. _La Huésped_ tampoco me pertenece, es de Stephanie Meyer.** **_Love_ tampoco es mío, es del grupo Zoé. La historia si es mía.**

_¡Nuevo capítulo!_

* * *

**Love**

**Cap. 4 **_Mentiras_

**Maka POV**

Me acurruqué rápidamente en mi esquina cuando Spirit y yo regresamos del baño.

- ¿Y Soul? – pregunté al darme cuenta que él todavía no regresaba de su almuerzo.

- Vaya, perece que últimamente estás más habladora – me dijo Spirit sonriente.

No pude evitar sonrojarme.

- Descuida, lo más seguro es que esté ayudando en la cocina o algo así, a él no le gusta quedarse sentado sin hacer nada para ayudar a los demás. Aunque no lo parezca, es un buen chico.

Sin que Spirit me escuchara, me reí quedamente al escuchar eso. Le hubiera creído esas palabras… si no fuera porque mi mejilla seguía hinchada y porque cada vez que iba al baño sentía mis piernas entumidas. ¡Soul sí que era un buen chico!

Suspiré aburrida mientras observaba como Spirit se sentaba frente a la entrada de mi cuartito. Ya tenía cinco días encerrada en este lugar, y a pesar de que me cuidaban de los otros humanos que habitaban allí, la monotonía me estaba matando lentamente.

Extrañaba el aire fresco, los rayos del sol, el aroma de las flores, el color del cielo… e incluso ya comenzaba a extrañar la compañía de mis hermanos y hermanas. No es que me quejara de la presencia de Soul y de Spirit, pero digamos que aquellos humanos no hablan _mucho_.

Comencé a sentirme un poco ansiosa, y la verdad es que no entendía el porqué. Había comido, había ido al baño e incluso había platicado un rato con Spirit – claro, si a _platicar_ se le puede decir a que él me contaba parte de su vida antes de la invasión y yo solo lo escuchaba atentamente –. Odiaba sentirme así, ¡se suponía que el chiste de tener cuerpos humanos era poder manifestar mejor el amor incondicional y la amistad hacia las otras Almas! Pero, oh, no, también venían en el paquete otras emociones que se supone que un Alma _no_ debe de tener.

Miedo. Odio. Furia. Molestia. Ansiedad. Timidez. Rivalidad. Envidia. Angustia.

No debía de sentir nada de eso. No debía de tener _esos_ sentimientos. Corroían la pureza de las Almas y nos rebajaban a la altura de un humano.

Pero a decir verdad… no me importaba mucho parecerme más a una mujer humana que a un Alma.

Ya había comenzado a acostumbrarme a los humanos… aunque sólo conociera a dos. Spirit me había demostrado que no todos los humanos eran tan malos cómo nos decían que eran y Soul me había enseñado que, a pesar de que llegan a ser un poco… _salvajes_, tienen un gran corazón.

Sonreí ante ese pensamiento, para luego comenzar a cerrar los ojos. Ya era de noche, pero todavía no era hora de apagar las luces. Me acurruqué en mi lugar, lista para dormir de una vez por todas, hasta que de pronto, el sonido de unas pisadas resonó por todo el pasillo, llamando mi atención.

- ¿Por qué la tardanza? – le preguntó Spirit, creyendo que yo ya estaba dormida.

- Es un caos la cocina en este momento, me fui de allí lo más rápido posible – respondió Soul cansado.

- ¿Black Star y Kid otra vez?

- No, Giriko y Masamune, ya sabes… aparte de Kid y Black Star ellos son los que más odian a los extraterrestres.

- Es verdad… - susurró Spirit con cierto tono de melancolía.

El silencio reinó en el lugar por un momento. No abrí los ojos, quería seguir escuchando la plática de ellos. Por lo general, Spirit y Soul evitaban hablar mucho enfrente de mí, no sabía si por temor o porque desconfiaran, así que fingí estar dormida. Quería saber que pasaba por la cabeza de estos humanos.

Aunque, a parte de todo eso, estaba un poco preocupada por Soul. Desde aquel día en el que me protegió de los otros dos humanos siempre regresa de la cocina con un par de moretones y con su ropa manchada de sangre. No hay que ser genio para saber que lo han tachado de traidor por estar a mi lado.

Un sentimiento de culpa invadió mi cuerpo, y la necesidad de correr a abrazarlo para consolarlo recorrió cada parte de mi _alma_. Sin duda alguna, nunca comprendería los sentimientos humanos.

Spirit suspiró después de un rato.

- Creo que ya es hora de que los demás comiencen a congeniar con Maka – dijo.

- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡A como está la situación ahora, créeme que no dudarán en matarla! - le dijo Soul alarmado.

- Sé como están las cosas en estos momentos, pero tarde o temprano ellos deberán de convivir con ella, ¿acaso creíste que dejaría que Maka regresara con los suyos?

Soul no respondió, esperó paciente la respuesta, al igual que yo.

- Me duele decirlo, pero aún no… tengo la suficiente confianza en ella, una parte de mi sí la tiene, pero la otra aún está alerta – murmuró Spirit serio.

- Yo si confío en ella – susurró Soul, haciendo que tuviera que morderme el labio para no abrir los ojos y mirarlo fijamente.

- Así que te pareció linda nuestra _huésped_, ¿eh? – preguntó curioso Spirit, con un tono de voz que no supe identificar.

Nuevamente el albino no le respondió, pero a cambio se escuchó un golpe seco y unas cuantas maldiciones por parte del pelirrojo. ¿Acaso Soul le había pegado a Spirit? ¿Por qué? Mi mente no lograba descifrar eso.

- No es eso – respondió Soul, un tanto avergonzado –, bueno… en parte, no puedo negar que es linda… ¡pero no es esa la razón! – exclamo nervioso, ¿qué le sucedía? –, es sólo que… ella es diferente a las otras Almas que hemos traído.

- En eso tienes razón, Maka-chan es más… _cálida_.

Sentí cierta comezón en los ojos a pesar de tenerlos cerrados. Noté como una lágrima solitaria recorría mi mejilla, por lo que rápidamente me la quité del rostro sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Mi corazón latía alegremente contra mi pecho, y una sonrisa creció en mi rostro.

¿Eso pensaban de mí? ¿Qué era… _cálida_? Nadie había dicho eso de mí antes, y por alguna razón extraña, me sentía feliz que pensaran eso de mí.

Las luces se apagaron, y pronto, más de lo que esperaba, caí dormida en un profundo sueño…

* * *

- ¿Lista para el gran día? – me preguntó Spirit al otro día.

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza.

- Oh, vamos, no seas negativa, Soul te va a cuidar, ¿verdad Soul? – le preguntó sonriente.

- En realidad yo…

- ¿Verdad, _Soul_? – repitió, esta vez con un tono macabro y sombrío.

Soul tragó saliva nervioso, para luego sujetarme delicadamente del brazo y asentir rápidamente. Spirit le sonrió alegre, para después voltear a verme un tanto preocupado.

- Cualquier cosa que necesites, me buscas.

- De acuerdo – susurré, para luego seguir a Soul tímidamente.

Mientras más avanzábamos por los pasillos, más me acercaba y aferraba al brazo de mi acompañante. Esto no pareció molestarle a Soul en un principio, e incluso él pasó su brazo por mis hombros de manera protectora, haciendo que mí corazón estuviera a punto de salirse de mi pecho, sin embargo, cuando llegamos a una gran sala de estar llena de humanos, él se separó un poco de mi y no permitió que lo volviera a sujetar.

Miré con un poco de temor el lugar en el que estaba. Las paredes eran blancas – como los pasillos, el suelo y el techo –, había lámparas en las paredes, sofás color crema y una televisión nueva en ella. Algunos humanos se encontraban conversando allí, ya sea parados o sentados, pero tan pronto entré yo, todos guardaron silencio y voltearon a verme fijamente.

No pude evitar asustarme nuevamente ante sus miradas llenas de odio y furia. Reconocí un par de rostros, allí habían unos humanos que había visto cuando llegué a este lugar. Sin embargo, cuando me encontré con los rostros molestos de los chicos que me habían atacado el otro día, me oculté rápidamente detrás de Soul.

- Anda, ven – me dijo mi _"protector"_ mientras me sujetaba del brazo, esta vez de una manera un poco brusca, para después arrastrarme _literalmente_ hacia el pasillo más cercano.

Esta vez, nos encontramos con más humanos en nuestro camino, y a lo lejos se podía escuchar claramente el murmullo de las voces del resto de las personas. Comencé a asustarme nuevamente, y por un momento me sentí estúpida. ¿Qué acaso no podía dejar de ser tan cobarde?

Llegamos a unas enormes puertas de color plateado, las cuales abrió Soul sin mucho esfuerzo. Una brisa caliente golpeó delicadamente mi rostro, y cuando logré enfocar el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos, sentí que era una pulga entre hormigas.

Frente a mi había un enorme invernadero, en el cual no sólo había tomates y elotes, si no también lechugas y hasta árboles de manzana. Al fondo había un pequeño cuartito de herramientas y a un lado de este se encontraba un enorme depósito de agua. Pronto deduje para que estaba ese invernadero allí, era en realidad un huerto, dónde se encontraban algunos humanos trabajando con las cosechas.

Tan pronto puse un pie dentro del lugar, todos los humanos me miraron fijamente, con las caras cargadas de los mismos sentimientos de siempre. ¿Qué acaso no les habían dicho que el odio corroía su alma y los hacía envejecer antes? Soul puso su mano derecha en mi espalda y me condujo hasta un extremo de la habitación, donde se encontraba un gran terreno del suelo cubierto de verde, haciendo que el paisaje se viera hermoso y surrealista.

- Son zanahorias, vas a ayudarnos a separar las que sirven de las que no y a limpiar las hojas de las buenas, ¿entendiste?

Asentí rápidamente, no era una retardada para que me hablara de esa manera.

Ambos nos arrodillamos frente al terreno verde, para después comenzar nuestra tarea. El calor allí se me estaba haciendo insoportable, aunque tal vez fuese a que ya me había acostumbrado al clima de los pasillos. Volteé a ver hacia el techo y me sorprendí de encontrarme con vidrios que reflejaban al sonriente sol en lo más alto del techo.

Por una fracción de segundo, me sentí libre al ver como las nubes se movían de un lado a otro sobre aquel manto de color azul cielo…

Y entonces, fue cuando un pensamiento fugaz cruzó por mi mente.

Miré a Soul, un tanto asustada y confundida. Él también tenía la duda dibujada en su rostro. Le señalé el techo, haciendo que él se riera al ver mis gestos asustados. El resto de los humanos que estaban en la habitación nos miraron molestos.

- Descuida, son vidrios especiales. Tienen una sola vista, nos permiten ver lo que pasa afuera pero no permiten que los de afuera nos vean, los del gobierno sabían ocultarse muy bien – me explicó en voz baja, para luego volver a reírse un poco.

Agité la cabeza, un poco más aliviada, para luego retomar mi trabajo.

Perdí la noción del tiempo en la zanahoria número treinta, pero lo más seguro es que ya llevara una hora y media haciendo esto. La cubeta que estaba a un lado mío tenía cinco zanahorias que no servían, mientras que la de Soul tenía una. Eso me asustó un poco, ¿acaso lo estaba haciendo mal?

No pude evitar soltar un grito de terror cuando vi _algo_ moviéndose entre las hojas de la zanahoria que estaba limpiando.

Todos voltearon a verme exaltados y sorprendidos. Unos cuantos – los hombres – agarraron sus palas como si fuesen armas y me miraron furiosos, mientras que yo ocultaba mi rostro sobre el pecho de Soul, quien estaba en shock.

Cuando al fin me pudo apartar de mi pequeña guarida, me miró ceñudo e irritado.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – me preguntó molesto.

- ¡Algo verde se movió entre las hojas! – expliqué mientras señalaba la zanahoria culpable.

Él me miró confundido por un instante, para luego revisar la verdura. Sacó de entre las hojas una pequeña _cosa_ de color verde muy larga, la cual se movía inquieta entre los dedos de Soul. No pude evitar estremecerme por el asco.

- Es solo una oruga – me dijo divertido.

Logré escuchar un par de risitas detrás de mí. Me giré y vi como una chica de cabello rosado muy mal peinado se tapaba la boca, tratando de disimular en vano. Paró cuando una chica castaña la regañó.

Avergonzada y sonrojada como estaba, regresé a mi trabajo con las zanahorias. Mis nervios estaban a flor de piel, y lo peor es que ya comenzaba a alucinar pequeños bichitos escondidos entre las hojas.

Cuando al fin la tortura acabó, Soul me sujetó nuevamente del brazo y me guió por un nuevo pasillo. Esta vez llegamos a un pequeño lugar más acogedor y con el cual podría llevarme muy bien: La cocina.

Una mujer rubia y otra chica de cabello morado me miraron de manera inquisitiva y molesta, para luego retomar sus tareas. Estaban moliendo un poco de tomates en una licuadora y picando un poco de cebolla sobre una tablita de cocina. Soul me condujo hasta un pequeño lavamanos, donde nos quitamos la tierra de las manos.

- ¿En qué podemos ayudar? – preguntó Soul mientras se ponía un mandil azul y me pasaba a mi uno de puntitos de colores.

Fue la chica de cabello morado la que respondió.

- Necesitamos tener la sopa terminada y la ensalada preparada – nos dijo mientras señalaba los ingredientes que se encontraban sobre una larga mesa de mármol blanco.

- Tú encárgate de la ensalada, ¿ok? – me dijo Soul, para luego agarrar unos cuantos tomates e irse a lavarlos.

Suspiré un poco incomoda al sentir las miradas fijas de ambas mujeres sobre mí. Temerosa, agarré la lechuga y comencé a picarla. Por muy loco que suene, sentí que tres pares de ojos desconfiados seguían el movimiento del cuchillo en mi mano. Me reí para mis adentros, ¿de verdad creían que era capaz de matarlos con un cuchillo? ¡Ni siquiera era capaz de matar a una oruga!

_Pero antes podías matar a los de tu especie._

- ¿Pasa algo? – me preguntó la mujer rubia un tanto curiosa. Sus ojos ambarinos inspiraban un poco de miedo.

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza y me dispuse a terminar mi ensalada.

* * *

Cuando llegó la hora de la comida, todos nos fuimos a sentar a un gran comedor que se encontraba en la habitación continua a la cocina.

Me senté en una esquina junto a Soul y a Spirit, quienes estaban de lo más entretenidos conversando sobre las cosechas. Eran los únicos que hablaban, todos los demás humanos guardaban silencio ante mi presencia.

Cuando llegó el turno de mi ensalada, todos la miraron con terror. No supe cómo es que se había corrido la voz de que yo la había preparado, pero así fue, y ahora nadie quería probarla. Eso me entristeció un poco, pero supe que era normal en _mí._

Era un Alma, por lo tanto, éramos muy sensibles.

La chica de cabello rosa en puntas me miró un tanto… ¿_triste_?, y para sorpresa de todos, ella fue quien agarró el traste con la ensalada y se sirvió primero.

Se llevó un bocado a la boca ante la mirada atónita y preocupante de todos. Degustó por un rato, y después, sonrió ampliamente. Tragó sonoramente y se llevó otro bocado a la boca, y por alguna extraña razón, eso me alegró bastante.

Los demás humanos se miraron confundidos, hasta que vieron como Soul y Spirit también se servían un poco de mi ensalada. Uno que otro humano también se sirvió, y para mi sorpresa, todos los que la probaron sonrieron.

- Deliciosa – me dijo Spirit con una sonrisa.

Me sonrojé y agaché la mirada, un tanto nerviosa y feliz. Noté, por el rabillo del ojo, cómo las chicas que habían estado en la cocina con nosotros y la de cabello rosa asentían, totalmente de acuerdo.

El resto de la comida fue tranquila.

Cuando todos terminaron, se levantaron de su lugar y lavaron sus trastes, para luego retirarse a su bien merecido descanso. Antes de que lograra salir de la cocina para dirigirme a mi cuevita, la chica pelirrosa se acercó a mí un tanto vacilante y nerviosa.

Tardó diez minutos para lograr hablar.

- M-mi nombre es Chrona – me dijo tímidamente.

- El mío es Maka – respondí en un susurro.

- U-un placer en conocerte – sonrió.

Spirit carraspeó un poco, logrando llamarnos la atención a las dos. Chrona parecía asustada, como si hubiese hecho algo malo. El pelirrojo la tranquilizó con una amplia sonrisa.

- Maka, creo que has de querer darte una buena ducha después de tanto tiempo, ¿no? – me preguntó.

Nuevamente me sonrojé al imaginarme como estaría mi aspecto en este momento. Sucio, lleno de polvo y con la ropa desgarrada y manchada. _Por no decir de mí cabello…_

- Si quieres puedo llevarla yo a los baños, Spirit-san – le dijo Chrona un tanto nerviosa.

- ¿De verdad harías eso? ¡Eres un ángel, Chrona! Eso ayudaría mucho a Soul, ya que digamos que él no puede entrar al baño de chicas…

- ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás insinuando que las espere afuera?! – gritó Soul alarmado.

- No estoy insinuando, estoy _ordenando_ que las esperes afuera – le dijo Spirit serio.

Soul masculló unas cuantas maldiciones en voz baja, hasta que al final se dignó a seguirnos a Chrona y a mí hacia las duchas. Recorrimos otros pasillos nuevos para mí, hasta que llegamos a una puerta azul con la figurita de una niña sobre ella. Soul se sentó en el piso a un lado de esta, para luego indicarnos que entráramos a la habitación.

Comencé a desvestirme lentamente, con la cara roja por culpa de la vergüenza. Nunca había compartido un baño con alguien más, y esto era en cierta manera un poco… incomodo. No volteé a ver a Chrona cuando también se desvistió, en cambio me metí rápidamente a la tina, la cual estaba comenzando a llenarse.

- Esto… ¿Chrona…? – murmuré mientras que ella comenzaba a tallarme el cabello.

- ¿Sí?

- Tú… bueno… perdón por la pregunta, pero… ¿tú sabes por qué Spirit me protege de todos? Digo, ya sabes, yo _no_ soy humana, soy un Alma – susurré.

Ella paró de lavarme el cabello durante un instante, para luego suspirar melancólicamente.

- Yo no tengo nada en contra de los de tu especie, Maka. Eh de admitir que no me gustó la forma en la que tomaron control sobre la tierra, pero… ¿qué hacerle? Los humanos éramos igual, matábamos por poder – me dijo ella en un susurro casi audible.

Eso me confundió un poco. ¿Matar? Nosotros no matábamos, obteníamos los genes humanos a partir de la medula ósea de este, y los cuerpos los ocupábamos como futuros huéspedes. Dejé que Chrona continuara con su respuesta después de un minuto de silencio.

- Hace casi un año y medio, nosotros aún estábamos acostumbrándonos a la vida en el anonimato, hacíamos excursiones para tener suministros. Algunos no regresaban, pero eso era porque ellos mismos se dejaban encontrar al caer en la locura (claro, no los culpaba, yo también hubiera entrado en colapso de no haberme encontrado con Blair-oneesan).

"Spirit-san era… _es_ un buen líder, él siempre nos logró mantener a salvo dentro de este lugar al que ahora llamamos hogar. Pero claro, detrás de él había otra mente maestra. Esta era su esposa, Kami-san, a la que la mayoría de nosotros llegamos a nombrar _mamá_.

"Ellos tenían una hija, Hikari, al igual que un pequeño que todavía sigue aquí de nombre Hero. Ella era como una hermana para mí, y desde que llegué a este lugar nos hicimos inseparables… hasta ese día…

- ¿Ese… día? – pregunté nerviosa.

- Fue un error, nadie supo quien lo cometió ni quieren saberlo. Salimos de excursión y regresábamos con nuestro pequeño motín, sin embargo… justo cuando pasaba una patrulla de _Rastreadores_ – se estremeció ante la palabra – una linterna se encendió. Dieron con nosotros y no tuvimos más remedio que escapar lejos de la entrada de las cuevas para que no dieran con este lugar también.

"Sin embargo, justo antes de que lográramos escapar, uno de ellos le disparó a Hikari en la pierna, obligándola a quedarse atrás. Kami no la dejó sola, y Spirit trató de ayudarlas, pero… fue demasiado tarde.

"Mataron a Hikari y se llevaron a Kami. Spirit quedó devastado y tardó en recuperarse. No lo vi sonreír desde ese día hasta que tú llegaste.

"Te vio allí, indefensa ante todos nosotros y decidió protegerte, enmendar su error en el pasado. Lo más seguro es que ve en ti a su hija en vez de su esposa – me aseguró con cierto tono melancólico.

El resto del baño fue silencioso, cada una estaba sumergida en sus propios recuerdos y pensamientos.

No podía creerlo, ¿de verdad las demás almas habían hecho _eso_? ¿Habían matado? No pude evitar estremecerme cuando los recuerdos de mis vidas pasadas inundaron mi mente. Yo ya había matado, y era un Alma, entonces eso significaba que no era la púnica que también podía matar.

Nunca me había imaginado que la pureza de las Almas se fuese extinguiendo poco a poco…

Ambas terminamos de bañarnos, para luego secar nuestros cuerpos con un par de toallas que se encontraban en un mueble gris. Chrona me pasó una nueva muda de ropa, y la que traía la metió en un cesto de tela, en la cual también había más ropa. No pude evitar sentirme un poco más tranquila al saber que ya me encontraba limpia.

Al salir del baño, Soul nos escoltó durante nuestro recorrido por los pasillos. Mi nueva _amiga_ no hablaba mucho, por lo que casi no conversábamos. Nuevamente sentí que los humanos eran muy difíciles de comprender.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como dimos la vuelta en una esquina, un sonido agudo y muy alto resonó en todo el lugar. Me asusté, casi tanto como lo estaban Soul y Chrona. Ambos se lanzaron miradas temerosas, para luego voltear a verme a mí. Eso me confundió un poco, pero antes de que lograra preguntar, ambos me sujetaron de los brazos y me arrastraron hacia otros pasillos.

Llegamos a una enorme habitación blanca, la cual tenía el mismo techo que el invernadero. Todos los humanos se encontraban sentados en ese lugar, totalmente asustados y alertas. Nos sentamos cerca de la puerta, ya que el centro estaba atascado. Miré nerviosa a mis amigos humanos, ellos fruncieron el ceño y miraron hacia el techo. Yo los imité tan pronto unas pisadas se escucharon sobre nosotros.

Cinco personas se pararon sobre el centro del techo. Me sorprendí al ver que el vidrio los aguantaba sin quebrarse un poco. Traté de enfocarlos con la poca luz del sol que se veía afuera, tal vez ya fuese el crepúsculo. Ahogué un grito cuando vi el rostro de una de las personas.

- ¡Silencio! – ordenó Spirit, quien estaba al centro de la habitación junto con el tipo de lentes y la mujer de cabello y ojos ambarinos. Todos guardaron silencio de inmediato.

Un suspiro ajeno se escuchó a lo lejos, por lo que pronto comprendí que podíamos escuchar a las personas que estaban afuera.

- _¿La encontraron?_ – preguntó una voz sumamente familiar, logrando que los vellos de mi nuca se erizaran.

_- Hayamos su carro a 200 metros de aquí. Estaba vacío, lo más seguro es que ella haya escapado en otro auto con todas sus cosas_ – le respondió otro hombre un tanto nervioso.

_- ¡Ella no escapó!_ – insistió Gopher, molesto.

_- ¿Entonces, si no escapó, dónde está? ¡Nadie la secuestró!_

_- ¿Dónde está su Creador, Shinigami?_

_- En Seattle, lo hemos estado vigilando, él está igual de confundido y alterado como todos nosotros_ – le explicó una voz femenina.

_- ¿Creen que ella haya decidido irse?_ – preguntó una cuarta voz. Gopher volteó a ver con odio a la persona que estaba a su lado.

_- Ella no se fue, sigue aquí. Si se hubiera querido ir, hubiera tenido que ir al Shibusen más cercano para que la sacaran de su cuerpo y la metieran a un criotanque. Eh investigado todos los Shibusen del país, nadie ha pedido una solicitud de ida desde hace dos semanas._

_- ¿Y cuántos días tiene de desaparecida?_ – preguntó otra voz femenina.

_- Casi seis días._

_- ¿Y qué te hace creer que está por aquí?_

_- ¿Acaso olvidaste quién era su donante? Fue aquella mujer que atrapamos hace un año y medio por esta zona. Sus instintos la guiaron hasta aquí, eso es lo más seguro._

_- ¡¿Usaron genes de un Rebelde para su cuerpo?! ¡Sabes que eso no se puede hacer!_

_- Shinigami tuvo permiso para hacerlo, ella sería su pequeño experimento para ver si las demás almas podían controlar los genes de los Rebeldes._

La muchacha bufó molesta ante la respuesta, pero decidió no seguir preguntando.

-_ Sigan buscando, ella tiene que estar por aquí_ – les dijo Gopher, para luego voltear a ver el suelo.

Por un momento, sentí como si su mirada pudiera ver a través de los vidrios del techo. El miedo me embargó cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron durante un instante, luego, Gopher miró a sus acompañantes y los guió lejos de donde estábamos nosotros.

- Maka, ¿estás bien? – me preguntó Chrona preocupada.

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba temblando.

- ¡Vienen por ti! ¡¿Cierto?! – gritó el chico de cabello azul en puntas mientras se paraba de su lugar.

Guardé silencio y me ovillé asustada en mi lugar, mientras que cerraba los ojos y tapaba mis oídos asustada. Las sacudidas de mi cuerpo aumentaron.

- ¡¡Respóndeme!! ¡¿Es por ti que están aquí?!

- ¡Black Star! – lo reprendió Spirit molesto, el aludido guardó silencio –. Maka, respóndenos, por favor, ¿es a ti a la que buscan?

¿Por qué me sentía incapaz de mentirle a aquel humano?

Como pude, logré que mi voz saliera de mis labios entre sollozos. Las lágrimas que recorrían mi rostro eran de impotencia, rabia y miedo.

- S-su nombre e-es Gopher… es un R-Rastreador. Me había e-estado siguiendo d-desde que llegué a la T-Tierra, él quiere que me una a los Rastreadores, p-pero me negué y desde entonces n-no me deja en paz… - murmuré.

- ¡¿Ven?! ¡¡Lo mejor que podemos hacer es entregarla, o matarla!! ¡Tú mismo lo escuchaste Spirit, usaron los genes de Kami para hacer su cuerpo! ¡Esa _cosa_ debería de desaparecer de aquí, por su culpa mataron a tu esposa! – le dijo el chico de cabello negro con tres rayas blancas molesto.

- ¡Kami no está muerta! – grité en respuesta.

Todos guardaron silencio y me voltearon a ver sorprendidos. No pude evitar sentirme un poco cohibida ante su intensa mirada, pero decidí que no era tiempo para ponerme así. Suspiré profundamente y me preparé para hablar.

- Cuando atrapamos a un humano le extraemos su medula ósea y con ella conseguimos los genes para hacer un cuerpo. Algunas medulas dan poco, por lo que se necesitan más de una, la de Kami en cambio, dio suficiente para dos cuerpos. Una vez que la extraemos conservamos el cuerpo para convertirlo en un huésped en caso de que el cuerpo del Alma no llegue a funcionar correctamente – expliqué.

Una risa burlona se escuchó a lo lejos, cerca de donde estaba sentado Spirit. El hombre de lentes me miró fijamente, sin perder esa maniática sonrisa.

- ¿Eso fue lo que te contaron? – preguntó.

- ¿Qué…? – murmuré confundida.

- Las Almas no utilizan la medula ósea para hacer sus cuerpos, y eso yo lo sé a la perfección – me dijo mientras señalaba la cicatriz que tenía en el rostro.

"Justo cuando la invasión comenzó, yo fui uno de los primero humanos que tus queridos _amigos_ atraparon. Nos tenían en jaulas como si fuésemos animales y, a pesar de que a mí me gusta disecar cosas, la forma en la que ellos experimentaban con los demás era mil veces peor de lo que yo me imaginaba que era.

"No extraían la medula ósea, tal vez al principio sí, pero se dieron cuenta de que eso no les ayudaba mucho. Optaron por quitar otra cosa para sacar los genes. El corazón.

"Logré escapar antes de que me quitaran a mí el mío. Fue una suerte que encontrara este lugar, o de lo contrario en estos momentos estaría en un frasco hecho cenizas, ya que una vez que quitan el corazón, queman el cuerpo – susurró.

- Eso… no es verdad… - musité totalmente atónita.

- Es la verdad, Maka, yo escapé junto con Stein ese día – murmuró Spirit con el dolor impregnado en la voz.

Me negaba a creerlo. Los Creadores daban vida, no la destruían. Pero… yo misma lo había dicho, la pureza de las Almas se estaba acabando, ya nada era como antes… ni lo sería…

_Todo fue una mentira. Siempre viví bajo un manto de mentiras…_

- Lo mejor será irnos a dormir, lo peor ya pasó – anunció Spirit con la voz quebrada.

Todos asintieron en silencio, para después comenzar a salir de la habitación. Chrona se despidió de mí con un movimiento de la mano y una sonrisa, para luego ir junto a un chico de cabello negro y ojos color azul opaco que me miraba fijamente. Lo ignoré, así como también ignoré las miradas de los demás.

Soul me acompañó hasta mi pequeña cuevita, en la cual me metí, para luego caer profundamente dormida en cuestión de segundos.

Nunca imaginé que sería la primera vez que tendría pesadillas en las que Gopher no estuviese involucrado…

* * *

Desperté cuando un golpe seco llamo mi atención.

Un par de murmullos se escuchaban a lo lejos, al igual que pisadas y risas alegres. Aún estaba un poco dormida, por lo que no logré adivinar de quien eran las voces. El único nombre que cruzó por mi cabeza fue el del chico albino que siempre me protegía.

- ¿Soul…? – pregunté en voz alta, mientras gateaba hacia la entrada de mi cueva.

Soul no se encontraba durmiendo en su lugar, esto lo supe ya que vi una bolsa de dormir vacía justo frente a la entrada. Las voces cesaron, al igual que las risas y las pisadas. Esto me dio mala espina.

- ¿Soul? – pregunté nuevamente, esta vez un poco más asustada, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando afuera?

La luz de una linterna me dio de lleno en la cara, haciendo que mis ojos brillaran de color plata como acto reflejo. Tapé mi rostro con mis manos, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Un chico alto me miraba fijamente con sus ojos color rubí. Era idéntico a Soul, sin embargo, era diferente a la vez, y esto lo supe en cuanto vi las emociones que sus ojos me mostraban. Furia, sorpresa… y un instinto asesino que me dejó paralizada en mi lugar.

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, aquel chico ya se había lanzado contra mí…

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Jojo… ¿y ahora que le pasará a Maka? xD_

_En fin, ¡muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Vaya, no creí que de verdad les gustara tanto la historia, ¡ustedes sí que saben cómo hacer que una sonrisa dure todo el día en mi cara! xD Bien, creo que este capítulo quedó un poco más largo que los demás, espero y el resto sean iguales n.n ¿les gustó como quedó el cap? ¡Espero y si!_

_¡Nos leemos en el siguiente! ¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo. _La Huésped_ tampoco me pertenece, es de Stephanie Meyer.** **_Love_ tampoco es mío, es del grupo Zoé. La historia si es mía.**

_¡Otro capítulo!_

* * *

**Love**

**Cap. 5 **_Cuentos_

**Maka POV**

Mi cabeza dio un sonoro golpe contra el piso de mármol.

Unas fuertes manos aprisionaron mi cuello contra el suelo, apretando su agarre e impidiendo que el aire entrara a mis pulmones. Jadeé y arañé el aire, tratando de liberarme a cualquier costo.

La luz de la linterna apuntaba hacia otra dirección, por lo que agitaba mi mano a ciegas. No sabía exactamente donde estaba el rostro de mi atacante, y dudaba encontrarlo antes de que mi corazón se parara para siempre. La cabeza me daba vueltas y sentía un intenso dolor en el cuello, al igual que en la cabeza.

¿Dónde estaba Soul cuando lo necesitaba?

Cómo pude, logré hacer reaccionar a mi entumecido cuerpo. Le di un rodillazo en alguna parte del cuerpo a mi atacante, quien me soltó y se quejó del dolor. Aproveché ese instante para levantarme y correr lejos de allí. No sabía a dónde dirigirme, ni me importaba, mientras más lejos estuviera de aquel chico, mejor para mí.

Sin embargo, no contaba con que él tuviese un arma.

Tardé en reaccionar al sonido del disparo. Un fuerte dolor se originó en mi pantorrilla derecha, haciendo que callera al suelo y gritara. Sentí un líquido caliente entre mis manos cuando hice presión sobre el lugar herido.

_Sangre_. Estaba sangrando, y lo que era peor, estaba indefensa y herida como un estúpido conejo.

Escuché un par de pasos cerca de mí. Mi instinto me obligó a gritar en busca de ayuda, pero sólo pude emitir un débil llanto. Sentí mi cuerpo temblar por culpa del dolor y del miedo, y supe que había llegado mi fin cuando escuché el sonido de la pistola al volverse a cargar.

¿Cuántas veces no había estado cerca de la muerte? Ya había perdido la cuenta, sin embargo, juraba que esta era la definitiva. ¿Quién podría salvarme? ¿Spirit, Soul? El primero estaba dormido en quién sabe dónde y el segundo estaba desaparecido ¿Kid, Black Star? Ambos se pondrían dedos de espuma y gritarían emocionados para que aquel chico me disparase de una vez por todas.

Cerré mis ojos llenos de lágrimas al ver que no tenía salvación alguna.

_Al menos luchaste por tu vida, eso cuenta un poco, ¿no?_

Sonreí casi de manera orgullosa ante ese pensamiento, a pesar de que el dolor era tanto que ya no podía sentir mi pierna derecha.

El sonido del disparo me hizo estremecer, pero yo ya estaba preparada para el resultado definitivo de la bala contra alguna parte de mi cuerpo…

… aunque tal fue mi sorpresa al no sentir dolor adicional.

Confundida y sorprendida como estaba, abrí los ojos. ¿En qué momento las luces se habían vuelto a encender? Eso ya no me importaba mucho ahora, solo quería verle el rostro a mi atacante.

Un extraño mareo se produjo en mí al ver a dos personas _muy_ parecidas luchando por el control del arma. Aunque claro, pude reconocer al instante al chico que era un poco más bajo de estatura. Soul cayó al suelo, cerca de mí, cuando el otro chico lo empujó con fuerza, para luego volver apuntarme.

Lo miré fijamente, totalmente atónita. Su cabello era blanco y sus ojos rojos como la sangre, sin embargo, sus facciones eran más maduras y sus ojos no tenían aquel brillo que yo…

¿Por qué estuve a punto de decir _'que yo extrañaba y recordaba'_?

Antes de que aquel chico me disparase, Soul se interpuso en la trayectoria con los brazos extendidos, lanzándole una mirada llena de ira a mi atacante.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra, Wes! – gritó.

- ¡Apártate, Soul! – gritó en respuesta el tal Wes, su voz era un poco más grave que la de Soul.

- ¡No lo haré, no dejare que le hagas daño!

- ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! ¡¡Ella es una de esas _cosas_, las mismas que mataron a nuestros padres!!

_¡¿Nuestros padres?! ¡¿Son hermanos?!_

- ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?! – gritó una tercera voz, la cual identifiqué al instante. Nunca me había alegrado tanto de que Spirit llegara en el peor momento.

Wes bajó el arma al instante, para luego voltear a ver al pelirrojo. Soul, por su parte, se arrodilló cerca de mi pierna derecha, chasqueó la lengua al ver mi herida y luego se arrancó un pedazo de camisa para poder hacerme un vendaje.

No me había dado cuenta de la pérdida de sangre hasta que comencé a marearme. Spirit me vio, totalmente preocupado, para luego lanzarle una mirada llena de furia a Wes.

- ¡¿Qué estupidez acabas de hacer, idiota?! ¡¡Eh dicho claramente que no deben de desenfundar las armas dentro de mi casa!!

- ¡No voy a permitir que una de esas _cosas_ se encuentre cerca de mi _familia_! – dijo Wes, y al momento comprendí que con _familia_ no sólo se refería a Soul, sino también a los demás humanos que vivían aquí.

- ¡Para tu información, Maka ahora es de la _familia_! ¡¿Te quedó claro?!

Wes bufó molesto, para luego voltear a verme. No pude evitar estremecerme ante la mirada que me lanzó. Soul lo miró molesto, para después acunarme entre sus brazos, librándome de la mirada de su hermano.

- Sólo dos cosas, Spirit. Una, estás loco – murmuró Wes –. Y dos, si me llego a encontrar a esa _cosa_ sola, ten por seguro que la mataré – siseó, para luego comenzar a alejarse de nosotros a paso lento y despreocupado.

Tan pronto él desapareció de nuestras vistas, Spirit se acercó rápidamente hacia mí. Cómo Soul, él también chasqueó la lengua al ver mi herida. Eso me asustó, ¿tan grave era el asunto?

- Debemos de llevarla con Stein – dijo.

Lo miré fijamente cuando dijo ese nombre.

- ¡No! – dijo Soul por mí, casi tan asustado como yo lo estaba.

- No tenemos de otra, chico, yo no soy doctor y ya ha perdido mucha sangre. Al menos di que el estúpido de tu hermano no logró apuntar bien y la bala solo le rozó, si hubiera perforado… - susurró, dejando la frase a medias.

Sujeté la camisa de Soul con fuerza y le pedí con la mirada que no me llevara con el loco de lentes. Aún no había logrado perderle el miedo, y dudaba mucho que él ya no quisiera disecarme.

- Es por tu bien, Maka – me dijo, para luego acariciar mi cabeza y levantarme en brazos.

_Él tiene razón._

Enterré el rostro en su pecho, deseando no encontrarme con la mirada asesina de Stein. Llegamos en poco tiempo a las enormes puertas de la enfermería, ya que Soul había corrido durante todo el trayecto. Spirit abrió las puertas, dejando que el olor a medicina entrara a mi nariz.

Observé con detenimiento el lugar donde estábamos. Era un cuarto enorme, casi tanto como el invernadero. Había seis camas en el centro, ordenadas de una forma un tanto… ¿simétrica?, y al fondo se encontraban varios estantes llenos de libros, frascos y cosas médicas. Soul me llevó hasta una de las camas, donde me acostó con delicadeza, como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana o algo así.

No pude evitar sonrojarme ante tantas atenciones.

- ¡Stein! – llamó Spirit.

- ¡En un momento! – se escuchó a lo lejos. No me había dado cuenta que en un extremo de la habitación había una pequeña puertita, ¿acaso sería ese el cuarto del loquito de lentes?

Stein salió de la otra habitación. Estaba abrochándose su bata para dormir, mientras que se tallaba los ojos y bostezaba cansado.

- ¿Puedo preguntar qué demonios está pasando? Estaba teniendo el mejor sueño de mi vida hasta que de pronto se prendieron las luces y… - se quejó, hasta que de pronto me vio acostada en la camilla y guardó silencio.

Se acercó con lentitud hasta nosotros. Me miró fijamente, luego a mi herida y al final a mis dos protectores. Suspiró y se puso los lentes con una expresión seria.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Wes le disparó, pero la bala no hizo nada más que rozarle la pantorrilla, ¿crees poder curarla? – preguntó Spirit mientras retiraba poco a poco el vendaje improvisado de mi herida.

Juro que casi vomito al ver toda la sangre coagulada que se encontraba en esta.

- Mmm… bien, lo haré – susurró con un tono tanto macabro, para luego sacar un bisturí de quien sabe dónde.

No pude evitar asustarme, por lo que me oculté mi rostro nuevamente en el pecho de Soul, quien comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza tratando de calmarme.

- Descuida, Doc no te hará nada, ¿verdad? – le preguntó un tanto molesto.

- Claro que no, créeme, no abuso de las personas heridas – me dijo sonriente.

Le hubiera creído eso… si no hubiese tratado de matarme cuando nos conocimos. Lentamente, fui separándome de Soul, aunque rápidamente busqué su mano cuando el doctor llevó su herramienta de tortura hasta mi herida. Apreté mi agarré cuando él cortó un poco más mi pantorrilla, para luego ponerme un poco de alcohol y vendarme con vendas limpias y nuevas.

Fue un alivio que esto no durara mucho, y que el alcohol no ardiera tanto como había escuchado. Moví los dedos de mi pie aliviada, para luego ver a Stein con un poco de miedo.

- G-gracias – murmuré tímidamente.

- No hay de qué, pero eso sí, tendrás que estar en reposo unos días hasta que sane la herida o de lo contrario volverá a abrirse – me dijo sin perder su sonrisa macabra.

Asentí un tanto nerviosa, sin embargo, pronto recordé que no podía hacer eso.

- Pero… yo no puedo descansar… - murmuré.

- ¿Por qué no? – me preguntó Spirit confundido.

- Le prometí a Chrona que le ayudaría con la comida, además aún no termino de limpiar las zanahorias…

- Mmm… ¿y qué te parece si te llevamos en brazos hasta donde tú quieras?

Me sonrojé ante la propuesta.

- ¡No, no, no! ¡No quiero ser una carga para ustedes! – les dije mientras agitaba las manos de manera negativa.

- No serás una carga, además yo podría hacerlo, después de todo es por mi culpa y por la de mi hermano por la que estás así – me dijo Soul un tanto avergonzado.

- A todo esto, ¿dónde estabas Soul? – le preguntó Spirit un tanto molesto.

- Fui al baño – confesó él sonrojado.

- En fin, será mejor regresar a dormir, mañana será un largo día. Gracias Stein, te debo una – le dijo Spirit sonriente.

- Descuide Sempai, ya estamos a mano – le dijo mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de su bata y comenzaba a fumar.

Soul me cargó sin mucho esfuerzo entre sus brazos, acunándome de una manera muy delicada. Comenzamos a caminar hacia mi pequeña cuevita a paso lento. Bostecé, para luego acurrucarme contra su pecho y aspirar su varonil aroma.

No supe en qué momento caí profundamente dormida…

* * *

… Comencé a cortar el tomate sobre la pequeña tabla de cocina que Chrona me había pasado.

- Maka… - susurró mi amiga pelirrosa a un lado de mí, totalmente preocupada.

- ¿Sí? – pregunté confundida.

- ¿Estás mejor? – preguntó, mirando discretamente la venta en mi pantorrilla derecha.

- Claro, ¿por qué la pregunta?

- Es que… no lo parece, estás muy pálida.

No le contesté, simplemente me limité a encogerme de hombros.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde el ataque del hermano de Soul. Aún no podía caminar bien sin que me doliera la pierna, además de que últimamente no podía dormir bien por culpa de las pesadillas que me acosaban todas las noches. Soul trataba de no separarse de mí ni un solo segundo, aunque eso se debía más a que él era el que me llevaba a todos lados en sus brazos.

Me estremecí un poco al recordar mi pequeño encuentro en el comedor esta mañana con Wes. Él se había sentado a unos cuantos lugares de mí, y durante todo el desayuno no había parado de mandarme miradas asesinas llenas de odio.

¿Qué le había hecho yo como para que me odiase tanto?

Sentí como alguien me miraba fijamente. Volteé a ver detrás de mí y me encontré con cuatro pequeños niños espiando desde la puerta de entrada. Le di un ligero codazo a Chrona en las costillas, haciendo que ella me volteara a ver confundida. Señalé a los niños un tanto asustada, por lo que ella se rió divertida.

- Descuida, son inofensivos – me dijo sonriente.

- ¿Quiénes son? – pregunté confundida.

- Los gemelos pequeños se llaman Fire y Thunder, la niña de cabello rosa es Ángela, y el rubio de ojos azules es Hero.

_Hero… ¿por qué me suena…?_

Miré a Chrona sorprendida.

- ¿Es el hijo de Spirit-san? – pregunté. Ella asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

- ¡Hey, niños! ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó la mujer rubia de ojos ambarinos. Creo que se llamaba Medusa o algo así…

Los niños ahogaron un grito al ser descubiertos. Dudaron un momento, hasta que de pronto Ángela empujó a Hero para que saliera a dar la cara por todos. Lo miré fijamente, debía de tener unos cuatro años o menos, su cara tenía muchos rasgos infantiles y su ropa le quedaba un poco grande.

- Y-yo… esto… ¿podemos hablar con la cosa… digo, con Maka? – preguntó tímidamente mientras me volteaba a ver con sus enormes ojos azules.

Medusa y Blair – la chica de cabello morado que había conocido el otro día – me miraron fijamente. Tragué saliva un tanto nerviosa, para luego asentir rápidamente. Chrona suspiró, para luego mirar a los niños sonriente.

- No vayan a tardarse, aún no terminamos la comida – les dijo.

- Sólo queremos hablar con ella – dijo Ángela mientras se acercaba a Hero, acompañada por los gemelos.

- Puedo seguir cocinando mientras les hablo – le dije a Chrona, quien asintió de manera afirmativa, para luego ir a lavar un par de cebollas.

Miré fijamente a los niños durante un rato. Nadie hablaba, únicamente se escuchaba el sonido del fuego de la estufa, el del cuchillo cortando carne o el de nuestro respirar.

Fui yo quien habló primero.

- ¿Qué necesitaban? – pregunté curiosa.

Hero jugó con sus manos nervioso.

- Y-yo… nosotros… queríamos preguntarte… ¿de verdad eres un extraterrestre? – preguntó curioso.

Todas los miramos sorprendidas, para luego comenzar a reír. Los niños nos miraron confundidos.

- Claro que lo soy, soy un Alma – les dije sonriente.

- Pero tú tienes forma humana, y en la tele hemos visto que los alienígenas son grises y cabezones – dijo Ángela confundida.

- Pues eso es falso, hasta la fecha nunca eh visto ningún extraterrestre con esa forma… aunque eso sí, hay unos con formas muy extrañas – dije mientras comenzaba a picar de nuevo el tomate.

- ¿Y tú como sabes eso? – preguntó ella de nuevo.

- Porque yo ya eh estado en nueve planetas.

Los cuatro no pudieron reprimir un largo _"wow"_, haciendo que me sonrojara un poco. ¿De verdad encontraban eso interesante? Chrona y las demás me miraron sorprendidas, dejando de hacer así sus actividades.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Cuéntanos! – me dijo Hero emocionado, mientras que se acercaba a mí y se sentaba a un lado mío. Los demás lo imitaron en cuestión de segundos.

- No sé… soy mala relatando… - murmuré avergonzada.

- Oh, vamos Maka, cuéntanos – me dijo Blair sonriente y curiosa.

Me reí un poco nerviosa, para luego mirar a mis _pequeños_ espectadores.

- Bien, ¿qué quieren que les cuente primero? – pregunté.

- ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Cómo es ese lugar? ¿Está muy lejos? – preguntó Ángela.

Suspiré, para luego comenzar mi relato.

Les conté sobre el Origen, sobre sus colores luminosos, sobre la bella música que se escuchaba cada mañana y sobre el sol color blanco que siempre iluminaba nuestro cielo. También les platiqué sobre nuestros cuerpos originales, que eran más bien parecidos a unos gatos muy peludos con alas de mariposa en la espalda y cola enroscada y larga. Hablé sobre las exquisitas frutas que crecían allí, pero que no se podían plantar en la Tierra puesto que el agua de aquí era diferente a la que se encontraba en mi planeta natal. Les mencioné la bella luna color carmín que iluminaba el cielo por las noches y mencioné un par de palabras que se usaban en nuestro idioma.

- Pero… ¿cómo descubrieron que podían cambiar de cuerpos? – preguntó Soul, logrando que saliera de mis recuerdos de golpe.

- Esa es… otra historia – murmuré con un poco de tristeza.

- Te escuchamos – me dijo Spirit, sorprendiéndome un poco por el repentino aumento en mi público.

Carraspeé un poco, para luego seguir contando mis memorias.

Hablé sobre el día en que la paz del Origen se vio destruida por unos invasores. Los Cuervos, como eran llamados aquí. Ellos atacaron sin piedad a los de nuestra especie, llevándonos casi al borde de la extinción. Sin embargo, durante una pelea, una de las Almas escapó de su cuerpo y se incrustó en el cuello del enemigo, el cual tenía una herida. Allí fue cuando aprendimos a controlar los cuerpos de los demás. Les conté, también, de cómo en nuestros viajes por nuestra pequeña galaxia nos encontramos con las Cucarachas – unos cuantos pusieron expresión de asco al escuchar ese nombre –, que aunque parecían más unas arañas, se optó por llamarlas de esa forma. Ellas de dejaron controlar sin resistencia, ya que les interesaba mucho nuestra forma de cambiar de cuerpo. Nos enseñaron a cómo construir nuevas naves mucho más resistentes y rápidas que las que ya teníamos, además de que con sus súper cerebros podíamos resolver cualquier problema matemático sin mucho esfuerzo. Aunque ellos poseían tal conocimiento, su vida era muy corta, por lo que era una suerte que los bebés ya contaran con los conocimientos del padre, así nunca se perdería tanta información.

- Pero… ¿cómo fue que encontraron a la Tierra? ¿ya les habían hablado de ella? – preguntó Stein curioso mientras que yo y Chrona servíamos la sopa en el comedor.

Todos me voltearon a ver fijamente. Esa respuesta era la que de seguro, muchos estaban esperando desde que comencé mis relatos. Wes y otros chicos que nunca antes había visto me miraron con odio, junto con Kid y Black Star.

Suspiré, incapaz de mentirles en eso. Al menos ellos merecían conocer el porqué de nuestra invasión.

- Estás equivocado… nadie nos habló de este planeta – murmuré.

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó Soul.

- Bien… antes de llegar aquí, nosotros estábamos probando un nuevo huésped. Los pulpos, como son bien conocidos. Son muy hábiles… pero muy estúpidos – me reí nerviosa –. Un día, un piloto Pulpo manejaba una nave llena de criotanques en el espacio, claro está que debido a su falta de concentración perdió el rumbo por completo y se adentró al cinturón de asteroides que tiene su galaxia. Un asteroide chocó contra la nave, por lo que tuvo que hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia en algún planeta donde los criotanques pudieran estar bien sin temor a que las Almas que estaban en su interior murieran.

"Aquel planeta fue la Tierra.

"El Pulpo aterrizó aquí, e inmediatamente se comunicó con sus jefes para decirle de la situación. Las Almas comenzaron a llegar, y cuando decidieron hacer un par de excursiones descubrieron que la Tierra estaba habitada.

"Les pareció un lugar muy hermoso. La luz, los colores, los aromas… sin embargo, pronto comprendieron que todo lo hermoso también tenía algo de horrendo.

"Los humanos que habitaban la Tierra causaban guerras sin sentido, mataban por poder y se olvidaban de su prójimo cuando este los necesitaba. Sólo les interesaban esos papeles verdes llamados dinero. Las Almas encontraron eso como algo muy malo, por lo que decidieron erradicarlo.

"Comenzaron a hacer huéspedes con los humanos. Al principio funcionó, sin embargo, pronto pusieron resistencia. Llegaban al punto de que dominaban por completo al Alma y recuperaban sus cuerpos por breves instantes. No quisieron arriesgarse a perder a alguien en ese proceso, por lo que buscaron nuevas formas de poblar a la Tierra, con o sin humanos.

"Ahí fue cuando descubrieron que podían hacer cuerpos a base de genes humanos. Probaron con el primer cuerpo, y resultó. Nadie notó la diferencia de un cuerpo artificial por uno real. Crearon más cuerpos en los que las Almas pudiesen habitar sin problema alguno, siempre a semejanza del hombre, ya que si queríamos mejorar este mundo, ¿por qué no hacerlo con la apariencia de los que casi lo destruyen?

"Yo llegué a este planeta porque me dijeron que era uno de los más tranquilos de toda la galaxia… nunca creí que llegarían a estar tan equivocados – susurré.

Todos miraron su plato de comida, totalmente incómodos ante mi respuesta. Había roto sus esperanzas de que esto fuese solo una invasión pasajera como lo fue con los Cuervos, y, aunque sabía que no debía de tenerles lastima, no pude evitarlo.

Al parecer… ya me había encariñado mucho con estos humanos…

Con _mis _humanos.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Corto, lo sé, pero me hace falta mucho la inspiración u.u_

_¿Y bien, que les pareció el cap? ¿Les gustó? Espero y si xD ¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, ustedes sí que son lo máximo! Oh, y hablando de reviews, creo que tengo que responder uno que me dejó _muy_ contenta xD (por favor, a los demás lectores les pido que no lo lean, solo les hará perder el tiempo)_

Querido Anti-Cynthia (¡Oh, genial, nos llamamos igual! xD):

En primera, ¿qué onda con eso de _Pendeja_? Así no se empieza un saludo, ¿sabes? ¿Acaso no te han enseñado en la escuela que siempre se dice "Hola" al principio? Y bueno, en segunda, ¿me copio? ¿Acaso lo escribo tal y como está en las películas o canciones? Yo creo que no, le modifico, así que prácticamente no las copio xD. Además, por eso existe el _Disclaimer_, allí claramente especifico que tales cosas no me pertenecen, o si no lo pongo allí lo pongo en los comentarios de la Autora, ¿qué acaso no lees todo? Y en tercera, es vayas, no _ballas_. ¿Qué si estoy traumada con el sexo? Pues sí, creo que sí, ¿y a ti qué? _Es mi vida_, y si no te parece, pues ni modo, no leas mis fic's, hay muchos más en la sección de Soul Eater (y me atrevo a decir que algunos son mejores que los míos, ¡admiro a sus autoras!). No te estoy apuntando con una pistola para que lo hagas. Y sí, te puedo mencionar más de 10 fic's que no tengan esas palabras, pero como estoy corta de tiempo y de ganas, no los diré, ¿qué te parece si mejor los buscas tú? ¡Oh, por cierto! ¿Eres hombre o mujer? ¿O eres ambos? Perdón si te ofendí, pero es que quiero saberlo para referirme a ti como "él" o "ella". ¿Crees que tu comentario me va a afectar? Para nada, tienes derecho a que no te gusten mis historias, así como otros tienen derecho a que les gusten, y créeme que son más a las que les gustan que a las que no. Pero por favor, si en algún futuro llegas a comentar de nuevo, hazlo sin insultos, ¿de acuerdo? Y si quieres hablar conmigo para desquitarte, en mi perfil está mi correo. ¡Gracias por dejarme un review!

_En fin, perdón por esa nota, pero no podía quedarme callada. ¡De nuevo, gracias por leer y por comentar! ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!_

* * *

_¿Review?_


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo. La Huésped tampoco me pertenece, es de Stephanie Meyer. _Love_ tampoco es mío, es del grupo Zoé. La historia si es mía.**

_¡Nuevo capítulo!_

* * *

**Love**

**Cap. 6 **_Lluvia de Estrellas_

**Maka POV**

- ¿Van a tardarse? – nos gritó Soul desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Chrona rodó los ojos, haciendo que yo riera un poco.

- ¡Sí sigues así, no saldremos hasta que apaguen las luces! –le respondió, ya un poco molesta.

- ¡Llevan más de media hora en el baño! ¡¿Cuánto se pueden tardar en una ducha? – se quejó Soul.

Chrona suspiró cansada, para luego seguir tallándome la espalda con delicadeza, como si temiese que mi cuerpo se fuese a deshacer de un momento a otro. Eso lo dudaba, las Almas habían creado cuerpos resistentes que no se destruían por simples cosas, aunque si podían llegar a sufrir heridas.

Mi vista se posó en mi pantorrilla, allí donde la bala de Wes me había lastimado. Esta aún no sanaba del todo, por lo que no podía estar haciendo mucho esfuerzo o de lo contrario se volvería a abrir.

Pensé en todo lo que había estado pasando desde que Wes regresó y me trató de asesinar. Algunos humanos seguían teniéndome miedo, otros tantos me miraban con odio y sólo un puñado hablaba conmigo. Entre ellos, claro está, se encontraban Spirit, Soul, Chrona, Blair, Stein, Medusa y Hero junto con sus amigos. Conté con los dedos, y pronto me di cuenta de la dura realidad. Ellos eran los únicos que conformaban el puñado de personas que me hablaban.

Suspiré, para luego enjuagarme y salir de la ducha junto con Chrona. Ya me estaba acostumbrando a bañarme con ella, pero a pesar de eso aún sentía un poco de vergüenza y prefería vestirme de espaldas a ella.

Cuando salimos del baño, nos encontramos con un semi-dormido Soul. Estaba cabeceando y sus ojos trataban de no quedarse cerrados. No pude evitar sentirme mal. Por mi culpa él no había dormido bien últimamente, y todo por temor a que su hermano se volviese a aparecer frente a mí con otra pistola. Me estremecí ante ese pensamiento.

- Soul… - lo llamó Chrona, moviéndolo ligeramente del brazo.

Él se despertó y nos miró cansado a las dos, para luego bostezar y levantarse de su lugar. Sin decir nada, comenzó a caminar hacía donde se encontraba mi cuevita. Chrona se despidió de nosotros antes de llegar, para luego encaminarse hacia su habitación.

Caminé junto a Soul sin hacer mucho ruido. Aun seguía sin poder caminar bien, pero ya era capaz de soportar el dolor de la herida. No quería ser una carga para nadie.

Al llegar al pasillo que ya me era tan familiar me metía mi cueva mientras que Soul se acostaba sobre la colcha que se encontraba frente a mi _'puerta'_. Suspiró aferrándose con fuerza a la escopeta que siempre cargaba consigo y cerró los ojos. Sabía que no estaba dormido, y eso me hizo sentir peor. Gateé hacia la entrada y asomé mi cabeza por ella. Soul abrió los ojos de golpe, como si hubiese advertido mi mirada.

Me sonrojé, un poco nerviosa, para luego tratar de sonreír.

- Buenas noches, Soul – susurré.

Él me sonrió ampliamente.

- Buenas noches, Maka.

Y luego, las luces se apagaron…

* * *

- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunté, siguiendo a un muy emocionado Soul.

- A la Sala de Juegos – me dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Lo miré confundida.

- ¿La Sala de Juegos? ¿Y qué es eso?

- Es una de las habitaciones más grandes de aquí, la ocupamos para divertirnos un poco después de tanto trabajar y cuando llueve y se inunda, la usamos como habitación compartida.

- Yo nunca he visto la lluvia… - murmuré.

Soul se paró en seco y me volteó a ver asombrado. Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada.

- ¿Nunca?

- No, ya sabes, prácticamente soy una recién nacida, no tengo ni medio año de haber llegado a la Tierra, y en Death City no llueve mucho que digamos…

- Te gustará cuando llueva, y más estando aquí adentro – me dijo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Las luces se apagan para proteger el motor que genera la electricidad, y por lo tanto se encienden las lámparas de reserva. Estas emiten una luz azul, que al entrar al contacto con el agua generan un arco iris de tonalidades oscuras… tendrás que verlo para saber a qué me refiero.

Traté de imaginarme el arco iris que me había dicho Soul mientras que nos encaminábamos hacia la Sala de Juegos. Una duda surgió en mi cabeza después de un momento de silencio.

- ¿Y a qué vamos a la Sala de Juegos? – pregunté, curiosa.

- ¿No es más que obvio? Nos tomaremos un descanso.

Me paré en seco y lo miré como si hubiese dicho la cosa más horripilante de todas.

- ¡¿Qué? – grité.

- Oh, vamos Maka, necesitas descansar, has estado trabajando como loca en estos días y necesitas reposar aunque sea un poco tu pierna, o la herida se volverá a abrir – me regañó.

- ¡P-pero…!

- Nada de peros – sujetó mi mano con fuerza y prácticamente me arrastró por el pasillo –. Eres una de las Almas más raras que he visto, ¿sabes?, no te importa trabajar rodeada de humanos, incluso lloras si te encuentras sola.

Me sonrojé ante su comentario.

Bueno… en cierta parte él tenía razón. Odiaba quedarme a trabar sola, y sobre todo, aunque sonase extraño en todos los sentidos, odiaba estar alejada mucho tiempo de los humanos. Había empezado a encariñarme con estos. Tal vez fuese por mi condición de dar amor incondicional a todos – ya sean humanos o Almas –. Sea cual fuese la razón, _no quería_ apartarme de aquellos extraños humanos.

- Mira quien lo dice – contraataqué –. Tú eres el humano más raro que he visto, ¿sabes?, eres incluso más raro que Spirit, no te importa sujetar de la mano a un Alma como yo.

Él me miró de reojo, pero no dijo nada. Soltó mi mano de repente, haciendo que lo mirase confundida. ¿Le habría molestado mi comentario? Soul no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a caminar en silencio por el pasillo, y yo decidí que lo mejor era no decirle nada.

Llegamos a una enorme habitación blanca, aunque en realidad parecía una enorme cancha de basquetbol. Abrí la boca sorprendida, sin creerme que fuese incluso más grande que el invernadero. En el centro de la cancha estaban Chrona, Blair y Medusa; cada una iba vestida con trajes deportivos, y en uno de los pies de la rubia se encontraba un balón de fut bol.

Soul sonrió cuando las vio.

- ¿Listas para morder el polvo? – les preguntó.

- Ni lo sueñes Evans – le dijo Medusa molesta –. Hoy no tienes a tus _'novias'_ para que te cubran el trasero.

- No los necesito – susurró Soul.

- ¿Eso crees?

Di un brinco, asustada, para luego girarme en un movimiento veloz hacia la puerta. Kid y Black Star entraban a la habitación, ambos usaban también uniformes deportivos. Me aparté rápidamente de su camino, temiendo que de un momento a otro se lanzaran contra mí para comenzar a golpearme, _otra vez_. Chrona me sujetó fuertemente de la mano, tratando de tranquilizarme.

Los recién llegados ni me voltearon a ver, como queriendo ignorarme.

- ¿Podemos jugar? – preguntó Kid cuando el silencio se hizo rey del lugar.

Soul les lanzó una mirada precavida, frunciendo el ceño.

- Sí pretenden hacerle algo a Maka… - siseó.

- No vamos a hacerle nada a la _cosa_ – dijo Black Star, señalándome como si fuese un mueble o algo así. Me enojé con él –. Simplemente vinimos a jugar.

Soul volteó a ver a las demás. Medusa simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- Están en su derecho – dijo, restándole importancia al asunto –. Hagan lo que quieran, pero no se atrevan a tocar a Maka.

Ambos asintieron, para luego seguir a Soul hacia el centro de la pista. Yo por mi parte me separé de Chrona y me fui a sentar a unas pequeñas gradas que había en uno de los extremos de la habitación. Nunca había entendido bien eso de los deportes humanos, por lo que no sabía cómo jugarlos, así que preferí verlos como pateaban a aquel pobre balón.

Soul, Kid y Black Star – por lo poco que sabía – eran unos buenos jugadores, y más si trabajaban en equipo. Metieron el balón unas tres veces en una extraña red que cuidaba Chrona, y supuse que por los gritos de victoria que lanzaban ellos, eran anotaciones.

Después de un rato más, supuse que ambos equipos estaban… ¿_empalados_? Ok, no recordaba bien la palabra, pero cada uno había anotado cuatro veces, y según por lo que me había dicho Soul cuando vino por un poco de agua este era el… ¿_bol_? decisivo.

Black Star pateó con fuerza el balón, logrando que este pasara por encima de la cabeza de Blair. Soul corrió hacia él, al igual que Medusa, quien era casi tan rápida como él. Se pelearon por el balón mientras que se encaminaban hacia la red de Chrona, sin embargo, en una de esas, Medusa pateó tan fuerte la pelota para quitársela a Soul que salió disparada hacia mí.

Tardé – mucho, quizás demasiado – en darme cuenta que el balón me daría sino me quitaba del camino. Soul y los demás me gritaron, pero no me podía mover. ¿Era cierto ese rumor humano de que cuando morías veías tu vida pasar frente a tus ojos? No lo sabía, pero por un momento me pareció que logré ver todos mis recuerdos de mis vidas pasadas.

El balón estaba tan cerca que ya casi podía sentirlo contra mi cara…

Un gran estruendo me hizo pegar un brinco. Black Star se encontraba frente a mí con la pierna alzada. Miré el balón y vi que este se había ido a estampar contra la pared opuesta. Parpadeé varias veces, sin lograr salir de mi asombro, y cuando lo logré, Black Star me volteó a ver fijamente. Tragué saliva nerviosa.

- Hey, _cosa_, ¿estás bien? – me preguntó.

- S-s… s-sí, e-estoy… bien… - balbuceé, ignorando el sobrenombre que me había puesto.

Él asintió, para después bajarse de las gradas y encaminarse hacia la portería que momentos atrás había estado cuidando. Todos lo miraban sorprendidos, hasta Kid. Yo por mi parte, no sabía que decir o hacer. Medusa carraspeó, llamando la atención de todos.

- Eh… creo que es mejor seguir con el juego – dijo.

Soul asintió, saliendo de sus pensamientos al igual que los demás.

Ya no me dediqué a ver el resto del partido. En cambio, me perdí en mis pensamientos durante un buen rato, tratando de encontrar un motivo por el cual Black Star me habría salvado del balón. ¿Acaso quería hacer las paces conmigo? Eso lo dudaba, él no se veía del tipo de personas que te trataban de protegerte o algo así.

El partido acabó, y por los gritos que pegaban Black Star y Soul, supe que su equipo había ganado. Blair aplaudía animada mientras que daba saltitos en su lugar, Medusa, en cambio, les juraba la revancha a los tres. Kid y Chrona se mantenían al margen, mirando el suelo como si hubiese algo interesante en este y con los rostros rojos, supuse que por el partido.

Miré la escena que estaba ante mí con total curiosidad. Las emociones humanas eran extrañas, y no me cansaba de decirlo. Algunos humanos eran enojones, otros sentimentales, otros más tímidos que los demás… ¿por qué no todos eran iguales, cómo las Almas? Nosotros teníamos las mismas emociones: Amor, paz, serenidad y solidaridad. No se nos permitía tener otras.

_No_ queríamos tener otras.

Soul me volteó a ver fijamente, mientras que Black Star discutía con Medusa. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, y por un momento, sólo por un momento, algo extraño apretó mi corazón. Eso me asustó. ¿Acaso algo malo le pasaba a mi cuerpo? Soul me miró preocupado y comenzó a caminar hacia mí, sin que los demás se diesen cuenta. Cuando llegó a mi lado, posó su mano en mi frente.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó.

- S-sí – balbuceé, sin saber el motivo –. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Estás roja, ¿segura que no es fiebre?

- Segura – dije, apartándome de su mano, como si su solo tacto me quemara la piel.

Soul me miró confundido, y justo cuando estuvo a punto de decirme algo, Kid llegó a nuestro lado. Me asusté, y ligeramente me oculté tras Soul, quien miraba desconfiado al recién llegado, el cual sólo suspiró cansado.

- No vengo a hacerle nada – le dijo, para después mirarme fijamente –. Maka, ¿verdad?

Asentí rápidamente, sin salir de mi escondite.

- Esto… déjame presentarme formalmente. Mi nombre es Death the Kid, puedes llamarme simplemente Kid – murmuró, para luego rascarse inconscientemente el mentón –. Yo… por lo de la otra vez… creo que debería de pedirte perdón…

Lo miré sorprendida, al igual que Soul. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Kid se estaba disculpando? ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando hoy?

- He… creo que yo también debería de hacerlo – dijo Black Star a regañadientes, mientras que desviaba la mirada –. Perdón por haberte tratado de matar. No fue mi intención… o bueno, si la fue, pero…

Kid le dio una colleja en la cabeza.

- Lo que el idiota quería decir es que lo lamentamos, co… digo, Maka – me dijo, mirándome fijamente a los ojos –. ¿P-podrías perdonarnos?

El ámbar intenso de sus ojos me atrapó por un momento. De verdad había arrepentimiento en estos, pero a la vez un dolor profundo que lograba solidificar el color dorado, volviéndolo de piedra. Sentí lástima hacia él. Sabía que Kid – al igual que el resto de los humanos en la cueva – había perdido a alguien querido en manos de las Almas. Por lo tanto, se le hacía sumamente difícil tratar de hablar con una, incluyéndome.

Sonreí, mientras que salía lentamente de mi _'escondite'_.

- C-claro, no veo el por qué no – dije tímidamente, acercándome a él, pero sabiendo mantener una distancia prudente. Aún no había suficiente confianza.

Kid trató de sonreírme, al igual que Black Star. Me aguanté la risa que me provocaron sus gestos.

Blair suspiró, llamándonos la atención a todos. Tenía una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

- Bien, ya es tarde, y la cena no se hará sola, además recuerden que hoy hay lluvia de estrellas, y dudo que quieran perdérsela – nos dijo.

_¿Lluvia de estrellas?_

- ¡Es verdad! ¡La cena! ¡Demonios, Spirit nos matará por no tenerla a tiempo! – dijo Medusa, para luego sujetar a Blair de la muñeca y salir corriendo del lugar.

Kid, Black Star y Chrona pronto las siguieron, aunque primero se irían a tomar una ducha para refrescarse. Soul y yo tardamos un poco más en salir de la Sala de Juegos, ya que acomodamos las porterías y los balones en su lugar. Cuando terminamos, salimos hacia la sala de estar.

No fue hasta que vi el reloj que estaba allí que comprendí que era muy tarde. Faltaban cuatro horas para la media noche.

- Había olvidado que hoy era la lluvia de estrellas – me dijo Soul, mirando hacia el frente con una sonrisa.

Lo miré confundida.

- ¿Qué es una lluvia de estrellas? – le pregunté, imaginándome millones de estrellas cayendo del cielo, ¿acaso eso sería bueno?

Soul se detuvo en seco, para luego voltear a verme sorprendido. Parecía que hubiese visto un fantasma, ya que se había vuelto pálido.

- ¿N-no sabes que es una l-lluvia de estrellas? – me preguntó, asustado –. ¿Segura que eres un Alma?

Inflé los cachetes, molesta ante su comentario.

- Claro que soy un Alma – le dije –, pero en los mundos en los que yo he vivido no se ha visto nunca una lluvia de estrellas.

Soul se rascó la cabeza, confundido.

- Sí que ustedes son raros… bueno, en fin, las lluvias de estrellas es cuando se ven varias estrellas en el cielo. Ya sean fugaces o las que vemos todas las noches. Ocurre cada cierto tiempo, y cuando pasa, nos reunimos en la Sala Común, aquella en la que estuvimos la otra vez que aparecieron tus… _'amigos'_, y nos ponemos a contar historias mientras que vemos las estrellas. Spirit cree en el viejo mito que una estrella fugaz te puede cumplir un deseo.

- ¿De verdad pueden hacer eso las estrellas? – pregunté, sorprendida.

- ¿Qué acaso tu no viajas entre estrellas?

- Bueno… es que yo nunca las había visto de esa manera… todos aquí en la Tierra tienen supersticiones tan extrañas… en mis otras vidas no se veían ese tipo de cosas que se ven aquí – dije.

- De verdad, las Almas son extrañas – me dijo sonriente, para después seguir caminando.

Lo miré alejarse poco a poco, para después comenzar a seguirlo.

_Y ustedes, los humanos, lo son aún más…_

* * *

Soul y los demás ayudaron a colocar varios colchones en todo el suelo de la Sala Común.

Hero y los demás se dejaron caer en estos mientras que reían, en cambio, los demás adultos y yo nos encontrábamos arreglando un poco el lugar para hacerlo más cómodo, puesto que pasaríamos la noche allí. Yo me encontraba emocionada, y nerviosa, no sólo porque vería mi primera lluvia de estrellas… sino que también sería mi primera noche junto con los demás humanos.

Nadie parecía fijarse en mí, salvo Wes y Soul. El primero esperando una oportunidad para matarme y el segundo esperando que el primero hiciera un movimiento en falso para comenzar a golpearlo.

Comencé a sentirme mal. Ellos dos eran hermanos, y por mi culpa se estaban peleando. Si tan solo Soul no hubiese intentado protegerme, ahora no estaría molesto con su hermano mayor… y creo que hasta medio mundo aquí dentro de la cueva estaría mejor sin mí. Sólo era una carga más.

- ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó Soul, llamándome la atención. Se sentó en el colchón que estaba frente a mí.

- Eh… no, nada – murmuré nerviosa. ¿Por qué siempre me ponía nerviosa cuando estaba cerca de Soul? _Estúpidas emociones humanas…_

- ¿Segura…? – asentí –. Bien, entonces vente a acostar, ya no tarda en empezar la lluvia de estrellas – me dijo sonriente, mientras que palmeaba el lugar vacío a su lado.

Me sonrojé mientras que me sentaba a su lado. Soul se dejó caer de espaldas y suspiró relajado. Creo que era la primera vez que trataba de relajarse en semanas… o incluso meses, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que llegué aquí – casi dos meses, aunque se me hacían eternos –.

Traté de hacer lo mismo que él. Me dejé caer de espaldas en el suave colchón y suspiré. Era incluso más cómodo que mi cuevita. Sin embargo, por algún motivo extraño, seguía sintiéndome nerviosa, ansiosa… Volteé a ver a Soul, quien simplemente miraba el techo del lugar. Lo imité, y me sorprendí al ver la enorme luna llena que se alzaba justo a la mitad de la habitación. Brillaba como nunca antes, y no pude evitar sentirme pequeña.

- ¡Mira! – me dijo Soul en un susurro, como si no quisiera hacer perder el encanto del momento –. ¡La primera estrella fugaz!

Miré rápidamente hacia el lugar que Soul me había indicado. Sólo alcancé a ver un rápido destello en el cielo, y después muchos más. Las chicas en la habitación comenzaron a reír, ansiosas, mientras que los niños lanzaban exclamaciones de sorpresa al aire. Yo, por mi parte, miraba absorta a todas las estrellas que comenzaban a aparecer en el cielo.

Nunca antes había visto tantas – ni siquiera en el espacio, ya que cuando viajaba en una nave lo hacía en un criotanque, y las Almas no podemos ver en nuestra forma luminosa –, y eso lograba emocionarme mucho más. Rodeaban a la luna como si esta fuese su enorme reina; como si el manto azul que era el cielo fuese su vestido y ellas los diamantes que lo adornaban.

Al poco rato, Spirit y los demás comenzaron a contar historias de fantasmas o de otros seres sobrenaturales, que, a pesar de que debían de infundirte miedo, terminabas riéndote por las expresiones que hacían al contarlas. Los humanos se pasaban dulces entre sí, para poder disfrutar mejor la noche. Soul me dio un bombón a mí.

No había probado ningún dulce antes. No me llamaba la atención, y sin embargo, no fue hasta esa noche que me di cuenta de lo que me perdía. El sabor dulce era simplemente delicioso, y te dejaba una extraña sensación de tranquilidad. Contemplé un rato más las estrellas, y por un momento, el recuerdo de las palabras de Soul inundó mi cabeza.

_"Las estrellas fugaces pueden concederte deseos"_

Miré a mí alrededor, y noté que varios tenían los ojos cerrados, como si estuviesen pidiendo algo.

_Deseo_… por un momento, me pregunté qué era lo que se le podría pedir a una estrella. ¿Dinero, salud, bienestar… _amor_? Los humanos deseaban todo en la vida, y cuando lo conseguían, luego se olvidaban de ello. Por eso no los entendía. Sin embargo… estos humanos deseaban muchas cosas, cosas que tal vez serían imposibles de realizar… cómo por ejemplo, que se acabase la invasión.

Volví a sentirme culpable, como si yo hubiese sido el Alma que llegó a la Tierra y acabó con sus vidas felices. Tal vez por eso pedían deseos que nunca se realizarían… para mantener la esperanza, para mantener un sueño por el cual luchar y seguir adelante con sus vidas. Sentí compasión por ellos, y mirando al cielo, junté mis manos y cerré los ojos.

_Quiero que todos aquí sean felices… quiero que nada malo les pase, que puedan vivir en paz, felices… quiero poder ayudarlos en encontrar esa felicidad… quiero poder estar junto a ellos siempre…_

Abrí los ojos y sentí una mirada sobre mí.

Giré mi cabeza, sólo para encontrarme de frente con los ojos rojos de Soul, quien me miraba fijamente, como si apenas me hubiese conocido y yo le pareciera lo más interesante del mundo. Me sonrojé ante ese pensamiento, pero fui incapaz de apartar la mirada.

¿Qué era este sentimiento que apretaba mi corazón con fuerza cada vez que lo veía? Era igual al sentimiento que me había recorrido el cuerpo aquella vez que lo vi por primera vez en el bosque. Me sentía ansiosa, emocionada y nerviosa cada vez que lo miraba de aquella manera. Mi mano derecha descansaba a un lado de mi cuerpo, y pronto sentí cómo Soul la sujetaba con fuerza con una de sus manos. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza en mi pecho, y eso me asustó.

No entendía que pasaba, no entendía porque su sólo tacto lograba tranquilizarme y apartar todos esos miedos de mí. Era cómo si… cómo si tan sólo un apretón de manos suyo pudiese mantenerme segura de cualquier peligro.

¿Qué era esta emoción? Juraba que ya había entendido la mayoría de los sentimientos humanos, pero este me era realmente confuso. No era bueno, pero tampoco malo. Nunca lo había sentido siendo Alma, y tampoco lo había sentido naciendo en este cuerpo. Sin embargo, al estar junto a Soul… había comenzado a crearse. Era como el sentimiento que me embargaba cuando estaba cerca de Chrona, Spirit, Hero o los demás, pero mucho más fuerte… demasiado, quizás.

Nerviosa como estaba, aparté la mirada, sonrojándome hasta la raíz. Soul tardó un poco más en apartar también la mirada de mí y contemplar el cielo nocturno salpicado de diminutos diamantes. Nuestras manos seguían unidas, y el tamborileo de mi corazón me recordaba al batir de las alas de esas diminutas aves que se llamaban colibríes.

No sé en qué momento comencé a quedarme dormida. Tampoco sé en qué momento me recargué contra el pecho de Soul para acomodarme mejor. De lo único que era consciente, era de las caricias que él hacía en mi cabeza y de la extraña, pero a la vez familiar, nana que estaba tarareando en voz baja, sólo para mí.

Mi corazón seguía confundido por aquel sentimiento que lo seguía molestando… y del cual, yo ya comenzaba a acostumbrarme.

Fuese cual fuese aquella emoción, no me molestaba en absoluto, incluso, me hacía feliz. Tanto como para dormir rodeada de humanos que seguramente querían matarme y con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sinceramente… creo que nunca entendería a los humanos ni sus emociones…

**Continuará…**

* * *

_¡AL FIN! Después de siglos, logré terminar el cap xD_

_Perdón, de verdad, perdón por la tardanza. No había tenido mucho tiempo, aparte de que la inspiración me había dejado a mi suerte con este fic D: ¡Gracias a Pully-chan y a Kmi-nyan por ayudarme con este cap! (una con ideas y la otra con apoyo, las quiero chicas ;D) También, gracia s a ustedes, fieles lectores, que con sus reviews han logrado ayudarme mucho y a mantener esa sonrisa en mi cara ¡Un chocolate virtual para todos ustedes!_

_Y bien, ¿qué les ha parecido el cap? Sé que está muy corto, pero no pude hacer milagros u.u ¡Maka ya ha comenzado a sentir algo por Soul! ¿se dará cuenta que es amor? ¿él le corresponderá? ¿qué pasará de ahora en adelante? ¡Trataré de traer pronto la conti! Aunque esta semana estaré en exámenes finales y llena de trabajos, así que tardaré un poquito u.u ¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

_¿Review?_


End file.
